Daяe MØ βetā
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Shintaro es un joven fanático de "Daяe MØ βetā", una banda de talla mundial, es un estudiante común y corriente aunque su admiración llegue a extremos inhóspitos. Algo bueno sucede en uno de los tantos conciertos a los que asiste. ¿Eso podrá cambiar su vida? ¿Qué sorpresas le traerá el destino después de aquel día?/MidoTaka/Yaoi/BoyXBoy/SemiAU/Relaciones Sexuales/Manga:BirdSings..
1. Vale La Pena

" _La banda "_ _Da_ _я_ _e M_ _Ø_ _βetā" ha alcanzado una fama impresionante, casi igual a "The Gazette" u "OLCODEX", hablando internacionalmente. En unas cuantas semanas estos chicos saldrán a una gira mundial que durara poco más de dos años. Sintámonos orgullosos de…"_

—¡Midorimacchi! —El estruendo de la puerta provoca un sobresalto en el aludido; al instante oculta la revista que antes leía con detenimiento —. ¿No te parece que siempre llegas muy temprano? —Pregunta ladeando la cabeza haciendo un mohín.

—No. Son mis diez minutos de paz. Hasta que llegas.

—Mo~, Midorimacchi no seas malo —hace otro puchero acercándose al otro y sentándose en el pupitre de atrás —. ¿Qué hacias?

—Nada —responde cortante con un leve enrojecimiento en los pómulos.

—Anda Midorimacchi, siempre puedes confiar en tu amigo Kise.

—Sí, claro. Ni aunque la vida me viniera en ello —resopla guardando la revista observando cómo sus otros compañeros van entrando.

La clase comienza con normalidad, él tomando apuntes mientras su molesto compañero rubio le pide con insistencia que mueva su cabeza de zanahoria para poder ver lo que hay en el pizarrón.

—No es mi culpa que seas enano y te sientes detrás de mi —le responde a veces ya irritado.

—No soy enano, lo que pasa es que tú eres un monstruo anormal y además verde —contraataca su amigo sacándole la lengua sin que el "agredido" se de cuenta.

Una de las horas más importantes en el transcurso de la escuela llega, y esa es la hora del receso. Él y sus otros cinco amigos se reúnen bajo un gran árbol a tomar sus alimentos mientras cuentan lo que ha sucedido en el transcurso del día.

—Se los digo de verdad —habla un moreno exagerando los movimientos de sus brazos —, la maestra coquetea conmigo. Hoy le explico algo a un compañero que se sienta a un lado de mi y se inclino tanto que puso su trasero sobre mi casa —Kise suelta una carcajada escupiendo el jugo de uva. Akashi pone los ojos en blanco llevándose a la boca los palillos.

—Por Dios Aomine no seas ridículo —regaña Midorima cansado de escuchar sus estúpidas anécdotas nada creíbles.

—¿Qué? ¿No me creen? —Los cinco niegan —. ¡Ja! Hombres de poca fe —bufa mordiendo una tira de carne seca.

—Jajaja, Aominecchi debería hacer una novela cómica —se burla limpiando las lágrimas que se han acumulado en sus pestañas.

Midorima sonríe un poco, sus amigos eran los mejores. El sonido de su celular le distrae, avisando la llegada de un mensaje, lo saca de su bolcillo y lo abre, está vez su sonrisa es más grande, abre el contenido y lo lee con detenimiento, una corriente eléctrica recorre su espina dorsal; aquellas eran buenas noticias.

—Ne, Midorimacchi, ¿sucede algo?

—No es nada —borra cualquier atisbo de emoción y guarda de nuevo su celular bajo la mirada de sus amigos. Da un mordisco a su onigiri ignorando a los chicos. . . . —Un boleto por favor —la chica cobra mirándole extrañada, él le da el dinero y ella lo que ha pedido; su boleto. Se acomoda las gafas oscuras mirando victorioso aquel papel. Una entrada primera fila para el primer concierto que dará _"_ _Da_ _я_ _e M_ _Ø_ _βetā"_ en su distrito. Es el primer boleto, él es su fan numero, nunca se perdía una sola de sus presentaciones, llevaba poco más de cuatro años siendo su admirador; casi desde los inicios de la banda. Posters, discos, playeras, conciertos; cualquier cosa comercial que ellos hayan sacado, él las tiene, aunque claro, todo aquello lo mantenía en secreto, solo su madre y su hermana pequeña lo sabían, tal vez su padre, pero él no se metía en sus cosas,

Acomoda el sobrero entrando a una tienda 24 horas. Eran las seis cuarenta de la mañana, pero a él no le importa, valía la pena haber dormido en la calle esperando que la taquilla abriera para ser el primero en comprar el boleto. Al salir de la escuela sus amigos le habían invitado a pasar la tarde en casa de Kuroko, pero se excuso diciendo que tenia asuntos que atender con su padre, una mentira para guardar lugar frente a la taquilla, una vez ahí habló a su casa diciendo que pasaría la noche con Akashi y que de ahí se iría a la escuela, otra mentirilla por culpa de su fanatismo. Pero valía la pena.

Agradece al hombre que le ha atendido y sale, tomando con tranquilidad aquel café amargo con un solo sobrecillo de azúcar. Esperaba que eso le mantuviera despierto hasta que llegará a su casa después de la escuela y poder dormir todo el día hasta que amaneciera. Su andar sigue hasta llegar a su instituto, maldecía a los organizadores por sacar a la venta los boletos entre semana. Pero se repetía otra vez: _"Valía toda la pena"._ Termina su bebida de un solo sorbo, arrugando el rostro al sentir el polvo del café pegándose en su paladar, dejando un sabor aún más amargo.

Suspira antes de entrar, aún faltaban cuatro minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, pero debía armarse de valor para soportar el bombardeo de preguntas que lanzará Kise en cuanto entre al aula, afortunadamente su amigo rubio estaba entretenido haciendo su tarea como loco; sonríe victorioso, él la había hecho mientras esperaba.

—Oh Midorimacchi, que bueno que llegas, necesito que me ayudes —suplica con mirada de cachorro; Shintaro acepta, al fin de cuentas se siente relajado, y hacer una obra de caridad no le quitará su boleto. . . —¿Por qué traes esto? ¿Estás en una misión secreta o algo por el estilo? —Kise se coloca las gafas y el sombrero haciendo poses extrañas, simulando que su mano es un arma —. Soy Bones. Shintaro Bones —habla con voz gruesa apuntando el arma al pizarrón.

—¡No esculques mis cosas! —Regaña el peliverde acomodando unas hojas en su carpeta.

Kise ríe y sale saltando del salón. Midorima suspira, toma su _bentö_ y sale tras su amigo hacia el patio, donde sus amigos le esperan bajo aquel árbol, comiendo y riendo por las bromas de Kise.

—Midorima —le llama Akashi con voz impasible, el aludido le mira para indicarle que continúe —. Ayer hablo tu madre a mi casa preguntando por ti.

—¿Qué?

—Le dije que estabas bien pero en ese momento te encontrabas en la piscina. ¿Puedo saber dónde estabas? —Aquella mirada acusadora lo descoloca, pasa saliva tratando de dar una buena excusa.

—Ah, yo… verás…

—Déjalo Akashi, apuesto que estaba con una novia y no quiere decirnos nada —insinúa Aomine subiendo y bajando las cejas. Midorima chasquea la lengua y gira su rostro "indignado".

—No tengo por qué darles explicaciones

—Si usas de pretexto mi casa para huir de la tuya, tienes la obligación de darme una —el acusado gruñe.

—Fue por causa de fuerza mayor —explica sin mucho detalle. Aomine, Kise y Akashi comienzan a cuestionarlo, provocando que una venita salte a la vista.

—No atosiguen a Midorima-kun, cuando él se sienta listo nos dirá sus razones —todos miran al peliceleste para después suspirar en resignación. Midorima le mira agradeciéndole con la mirada.


	2. El Mejor De Su Vida

Suspira frustrado, era la quinta camisa que se probaba, no quería destacar, algo difícil por su estatura y especialmente por su peculiar color de cabello, pero tampoco quería asistir desaliñado o demasiado casual.

—Agh —gruñe tirándose a la cama, aquello era ridículo, en sus cuatro años asistiendo a sus conciertos jamás le había pasado algo parecido, ¿será la pubertad?

—Nii-san —sonríe al sentir a su hermana subir a su desastrosa cama.

—Hola Kyo —abre los ojos topándose con la sonriente cara de su hermanita —. Oye, ¿por qué estas desnuda?

—Tengo calzoncillos —muestra parándose en la cama, Midorima sonríe y la toma entre sus brazos provocando risas.

—Kyo… ¡Kyo! Oh, aquí estas —aparece su madre con una pequeña sonrisa —. Es hora del baño, ven aquí —Shintaro se la entrega —. ¿Qué haces querido?

—Ah, tengo que salir

—¿Con tus amigos?

—No, _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"_ tiene un concierto hoy

—¿Y no me avisaste? —Pregunta en todo fingidamente ofendido

—Nii-san es malo —ríe Kyo apuntando el rostro de su hermano

—Lo siento. ¿Puedes ayudarme? No sé que ponerme

—Shin, con lo que sea que te pongas te ves bien. Anda o se te hará tarde —acaricia su mejilla antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo. Midorima suspira antes de seguir con su búsqueda.

Al fin encuentra algo, un suéter negro con capucha, unas vans negras, una gorra con el logotipo de la banda y las gafas negras. Se despide de su madre y emprende camino directo al teatro donde se presentará la banda.

El lugar está lleno, en su mayoría por chicos de su edad o un poco más grandes, se escuchan gritos, aplausos y silbidos, otros corean canciones para dejar ver lo emocionados que están por ver a los chicos. A las 10.30 en punto los integrantes salen, saludando y sonriendo, provocando mas gritos eufóricos; el corazón de Midorima palpita con fiereza, su cuerpo se estremece y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. No importa cuántas veces a asistido a verlos, la emoción y adrenalina es la misma.

—¡Buenas noches Shibuya! ¡¿Están listos para el mejor día de su vida?! —El publico grita y aplaude, el vocalista gira a mirar al baterista, esté hace un conteo con las baquetas y los instrumentos dejan salir su magia.

La sonrisa de Midorima se agranda al escuchar aquella voz dejando salir las letras que él se sabe al derecho y al revés, lo mejor de la primera canción es que es su favorita, a su alrededor se escucha el coreo, pero en un memento solo queda él y el vocalista que se ha dado cuenta de su presencia y le mira sin dejar de cantar.

.

.

La noche continúa son ningún problema, las miradas fugaces continúan haciendo esa noche una de las mejores presentaciones de su vida, jamás él se había fijado en él y el que lo haya hecho esa noche era como un sueño.

—¡Muchas gracias Betas! ¡Nos vemos la próxima! —Más gritos, propuestas indecorosas que lo hacen reír y ropa interior de mujer cayendo en el escenario. Toma una toalla para limpiarse el sudor del rostro y cuello, hecha una última mirada a los asistentes y la lanza al azar. Sonríe en dirección al afortunado, Midorima sostiene la mirada antes de que _"él"_ baje del escenario.

Sin duda, una de las mejores presentaciones a las que ha asistido en toda su corta vida.

.

.

.

—Shin, es hora del desayuno —el chico gruñe removiéndose entre las sábanas —. Vaya, as tenido suerte —sonríe tomando la toalla entre sus manos —; a menos que te hayas acostado con alguien para conseguirla

—Mamá —se queja colocándose las gafas y pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Anda, hora de levantarse —palmea su pierna antes de salir al corredor.

Midorima sonríe llevándose la toalla al rostro, si ese olor era el de _"él"…_ es más que fantástico. Su celular suena, lo toma y abre el mensaje, sonríe, ese día no podía ser mejor.

.

.

Toma un disco y lo paga, era el nuevo lanzamiento de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā",_ lo mejor era que lo estaban promocionando en su distrito. Mira la fila, era corta, al parecer la voz no se ha corrido lo suficiente como para que el local esté a reventar; se forma antes de que la cosa pase a mayores, hay trece personas delante de él, y de pronto se siente emocionado.

El último en firmar su disco es el vocalista, aquel azabache sonriente y carismático.

—Gracias por venir linda —la chica grita emocionada, un par de grandulones la toman de los brazos antes de que se le lance encima. Su rostro sonriente le mira —. Hola. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—M…Mi-Midorima —se golpea mentalmente por su tartamudeo nervioso.

—Oh, creo que te he visto —su corazón comienza a galopar con descaro y siente vergüenza, ¿le recordaba? —. Eres… el chico del concierto, el que atrapo sin problema la toalla. Vaya que eres alto —sonríe enseñando los dientes; Midorima traga saliva, sí le recordaba, pero… ¿cómo era posible? Él se había "disfrazado" —. Muy bien, entonces dedicado a Midorima, el chico de la toalla —comienza a escribir en el disco —. ¿Midorima es tu apellido?

—Am, sí — _"él"_ le mira expectante —. Shintaro, m-mi nombre es Shintaro

—Perfecto, entonces será Shin-chan —siente su rostro arder, no puede creer que _"el",_ la súper estrella Takao Kazunari le llame de esa manera —. Bien, gracias por asistir —le guiña el ojo como despedida, sorprendido sale de la fila, mira la caja abierta entre sus manos, en el disco ve la dedicatoria y… ¡¿el número de Takao?! Sorprendido se gira a verlo pero él está tan entretenido atendiendo a sus fans que no se da cuenta, sus ojos de nuevo se posan en lo que tiene entre sus manos y sonríe, Takao le había dado su número… ¡A ÉL! No a otro, a él. No podía ser más feliz.

* * *

 _NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Tenía planeado subirlo mañana pero… bueno, tengo cosas que hacer así que no se podrá. En fin, quiero agradecer porque esté fanfic ha tenido muy buenos resultados, les agradezco a ustedes lectores por apoyar la historia. Espero sus comentarios, positivos, negativos, con recomendaciones, todos son muy bien recibidos. *Besos Y Abrazos*_


	3. ¿El Chico De La Toalla?

Y se paraliza con el dedo a punto de oprimir el botón verde, mira el número y después el nombre, desde que había llegado a su casa ingresó el número a su celular para guardarlo como contacto para llamarlo después, ya que el shock de tener el número de teléfono del vocalista de su banda favorita se esfumara; de eso ya eran tres días, siempre que trataba de llamar se quedaba de piedra, cuestionándose qué hacía llamándole, ni si quiera tenía un tema de conversación, era ridículo. Suspira y guarda su celular antes de que el molesto de Kise llegue y cometa una locura con ese número a su alcance.

La clase de historia comienza, sin Kise, que ha perdido dos clases antes de llegar, agitado y desaliñado, se disculpa con el profesor en turno antes de que lo deje entrar.

—Fuh —exhala acostándose en el pupitre.

—¿Y a ti qué e ha pasado? ¿Aomine no te dejo venir? —Se burla en susurros girando solo un poco la cabeza

—Cállate —gruñe agitado, desde hace tres años que Kise sentía una atracción hacía el moreno, pero nadie lo sabía, a excepción de Midorima y Kuroko —. Ojalá hubiera sido eso —hace un puchero acercándose más a la espalda de su amigo ya que el profesor ha mandado miradas fugaces molestas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Susurra tomando notas

—Al idiota de mi represéntate se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de tomar un trabajo de madrugada. El muy idiota, ¡y ni siquiera me preguntó! Agh, tengo ganas de sacarle los ojos —termina soltando un bostezo.

La hora del receso llega, Kise se ha quedado dormido en todas esas horas y hasta ese momento se le ocurría despertar.

—No quiero salir —se queja escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre.

—No te preocupes, le mandé un mensaje a los chicos, dicen que llegan en un instante —el señalador de contactos se detiene en un nombre: _"Takao Kazunari",_ mira ese nombre leyéndolo una y otra vez; ¿será conveniente mandarle un mensaje? Aún no se creía que tenía su número.

—¡Ey Midorima! ¿Qué haces? Woooh, esté nombre no es de una chica —se burla mirando la pantalla del aparato

—¡Aomine, devuélvemelo! —Comienza a perseguirlo, tratando de quitarle el celular.

—¡Vaya Mido-chin! ¿Es tu novio? —Murasakibara entra en el juego, tomando lo que Aomine le extiende

—Regrésame eso niñote —rezonga con los brazos en jarras

—Lindo nombre Shintaro —se burla Akashi

—¡Dejen eso ya!

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco? —Kise se activa persiguiendo el aparato, que pasa a las manos de Kuroko —. Wooh, Takao Kazunari. ¿Es el Takao Kazunari que conozco? —Alza la ceja divertido quitándole el celular al peliceleste.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Kise idiota

—Mooo, no seas así Midorimacchi —hace un mohín.

—¿Por qué lo observabas con cara de menso? —Pregunta Aomine quitándole el desayuno a Kise —. ¿Acaso es tu _'crush'?_

—No. Te. Importa —separa las palabras recalcándolas —. ¿Me devuelves el celular por favor? —Pide molesto extendiendo la mano.

—Olvídalo. No tienes ni un mensaje ni llamada, eso quiere decir que tienes la intención pero no te animas. Vamos, te daré un empujoncito

—Ni se te ocurra. ¡Kise no lo hagas!

—¿Hola? ¿Takao? —A Midorima se le salta una venita en la frente, creyendo aquello una broma —. Disculpa las molestias pero le diste tu numero a un amigo mío. 1.95 de estatura, cabello verde… ¿sí? ¿El chico de la toalla? —El rubio le mira divertido provocando que a Shintaro se le bajen los colores. Aquello no era una broma —. Sí, está bien. Midorimacchi, es para ti —le extiende el aparato sonriente agitándolo de un lado a otro.

Midorima traga grueso negando, Kise frunce el ceño.

—Anda, quiere hablar contigo —susurra tapando la bocina sin abandonar su posición.

—Olvídalo —gruñe. Siente las manos de Murasakibara sobre su cabeza, deteniéndola —. ¿Qué haces? Déjame.

—Dile hora y entabla una conversación con él —amenaza moviendo de nuevo el aparato. Midorima bufa tomándolo, Ryota le sonríe encantado; el peliverde carraspea nervioso

—Ho-hola

 _"—_ _¡Shin-chan! —." Aquella_ voz cantarina le pone la piel de gallina, era tan alegre y tan bella como en los conciertos _"—Fueron tres días, creí que ya no llamarías—."_ Por alguna extraña razón le imagina haciendo un puchero, se veía tan infantil que aquellos ademanes le quedaban perfectos.

—L-lo siento, no… reunía el valor suficiente para llamarte —susurra escondiendo su rostro enrojecido.

 _"—_ _Jajaja. ¿Estás con alguien? ¿Quién era el que llamó?"_

—Am, e-estoy con unos amigos

 _"—_ _Oh, perdón si interrumpí algo —."_ Midorima frunce el ceño.

—No tienes que disculparte, nosotros te llamamos.

 _"—_ _Cierto —."_ De nuevo se lo imagina, está vez sonriendo, como hace cuando termina un concierto. _"—Oye Shin-chan. ¿Tienes algo qué hacer está noche —."_ Midorima lo piensa, tenía que estudiar para el examen de química. ¿Será conveniente posponer sus estudios?

—Yo… pu-pues…

 _"—_ _Si tienes algo que hacer está bien. Será para la próxima —."_ Y su voz decaída le hace tomar una decisión apresurada.

—¡No! E-está bien. Pu-puedo ir.

 _"—_ _Bien, te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección. ¡Nos vemos Shin-chan! —."_ El sonido de la llamada muerte llega antes de poder despedirse.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntan Kise y Aomine intrigados.

—Bien —sonríe al leer el mensaje que le ha llegado, lleno de emoticones. Sabía que era de esos.

* * *

 _NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Lamento no responder los reviews, pero tengan por seguro que si los leo (lo que es Amor Yaoi y ). Lamento la tardanza, no me he sentido bien en estos días; espero haya sido de su agrado, los adoro :3 Espero sus reviews *Besos y Abrazos*_


	4. Ølympub

Gruñe jalándose los cabellos, ir a un concierto de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"_ era una cosa, pero, ¡¿tener una cita con el vocalista?! Eso era algo irreal, algo que ni en sus sueños pasaría, ¡¿cómo era posible aquello?! ¿Tan siquiera era real? Cierra los ojos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, a esas horas debería de estar estudiando y no escogiendo ropa para una estúpida salida, él no hacia esas cosas, él era un chico de casa que estudia y saca buenas calificaciones.

Lo que haría en ese instante es tomar el celular, marcarle a Takao y cancelar la salida, sí, esa era la mejor opción, porque él no era de salidas nocturnas, coquetear con chicas y/o emborracharse, no, claro que no, y no cambiaría su vida de rutinas por un estúpidamente atractivo vocalista, no, ni loco.

.

.

A los diez minutos ya está vestido con una camisa de vestir color azul marino, unos pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos tipo tenis y el cabello levemente arreglado hacia atrás.

Se mira al espejo, su aspecto no era formal ni muy casual, era perfecto para una salida nocturna, y se veía mayor; suspira sacando su cartera y observando la identificación falsa que le ha pedido a Aomine con todo el dolor de su orgullo, ¿a esos extremos ha llegado por el azabache? ¡Eso era un delito! Y si lo descubrían su padre lo llevarían a un campo de concentración, no a una escuela militar, ¡a un campo de concentración! Qué horror. Solo esperaba que esa noche valiera la pena, en recompensa por todas las cosas malas que, después de la resaca, se arrepentirá.

—Me voy madre —se despide con un beso. Su pretexto: "Una fiesta en casa de Kise, no se quedaría a dormir y llegaría tarde. No, al día siguiente no tendría examen", mentiras que le costarán pesadillas durante toda la semana.

.

.

Llega en taxi a la dirección, el lugar es bastante concurrido, con una cola casi infinita que desaparece a la vuelta de la esquina, todos jóvenes mayores de edad bien vestidos. El pub es grande, con luces de neón que van de lado a lado, azules, rojas, verdes y moradas; en lo alto un letrero de letras cursivas se ve imponente, de color blanco con alas doradas, _"Olympus"_ se puede leer.

Con nerviosismo saca su celular prefiriendo mandar un mensaje a hacer una llamada, Takao no se veía por ningún lado fuera, eso significaba que ya estaba dentro; se decide por esperarlo a unos metros de la entrada, separado únicamente por la cadena de terciopelo que contiene la fila de personas.

—¡Shi~in, chan! —Canturrea el castaño saludándole con la mano —, por alguna extraña razón sabía qué harías eso.

—¿A sí? —Pregunta extrañado siguiendo al vocalista, ¿en tan poco tiempo (más bien nada) ya lo conocía?

Si la fachada era impresionante dentro era otro mundo, un mundo muy diferente al que conoce, ni diez fiestas de Kise juntas se podrían comparar con aquello; el lugar cuenta con dos pisos, el superior con una abertura cuadrada que deja der la pista de la primera planta, donde un mar de jóvenes bailan casi apretujados, con movimientos sugerentes, rosando sus cuerpos.

—Por cierto, te vez muy bien —acaso… ¿es era un coqueteo?

Midorima sonríe en su dirección sin dejar de caminar, llegan a una mesa rectangular con sillas de patas largas donde los compañeros de Takao platican divertidos mientras beben y comen botana, aquello era más una salida en grupo que una cita, y eso provoca gran alivio junto a una pizca de decepción.

—Ey chicos, miren quien ha llegado —presenta Takao señalándolo con ambas manos —. Él es Midorima Shintaro —los chicos le saludan; ambos toman asiento y la plática es retomada. Midorima se mantiene en silencio jugando con sus dedos bajo la mesa, sabía que aquello era mala idea, pero ahí estaba y tendría que aguantar por lo menos tres horas, no quería ser mal educado.

—Eh Midorima, ¿quieres? —Un rubio, si menos no recordaba el bajista: Miyaji, le ofrece una cerveza, extendiéndole el envase lleno de aquel liquido alcoholizado.

—Ah, no gracias, no bebo

—Anda Shin, solo una —dice en voz melosa acariciando su brazo, se estremece ante aquel contacto cálido.

Casi obligado por todos acepta, el primer trago es muy amargo y deja un extraño burbujeo en su boca; al segundo trago el cosquilleo es minimizado pero el sabor sigue hasta el quinto sorbo. A su derecha Takao no deja de moverse al ritmo de la música, casi impaciente.

—Nee, Shin-chan, ¿quieres ir a bailar? —Pregunta con una enorme sonrisa, moviendo sus rodillas de un lado a otro.

—Aaah, n-no bailo

—Anda, no seas aburrido —y por primera vez ve ese tierno puchero de súplica, un gesto que casi logra convencerlo.

—D-de verdad, no bailo

—Bien, entonces yo iré —se levanta de un salto y se empina el poco contenido del vaso, moviendo las caderas se dirige a la pista seguido atentamente por un par de ojos verdes.

—¿Y, Midorima? ¿Eres fan de la banda? —Pregunta un pelirrojo de expresión ruda, Kagami, si no se equivoca por el nerviosismo de estar rodeado de sus ídolos.

—Sí yo… tengo todos sus discos

—Vaya —sonríe la misma persona, y con eso el tema de conversación comienza, o más bien un cuestionario sobre sus shows y las canciones, debatiendo quien de los cuatro es mejor compositor.

Su vista jamás se despega del moreno, a su cuarta cerveza ya se siente lo bastante borracho como para caer dormido encima de la mesa y ahogarse con su propio vomito, sí, así de mal se sentía. A la mitad de su siguiente bebida alcohólica maldice su vista borrosa, porque no sabe si lo que ve es real o no: Takao restregándose y besando a dos tipos a la vista de todos. Con el estomago al revés sale trastabillando del lugar, lo único que recuerda es una luz blanca cegadora antes de que todo se ponga negro.

* * *

 _NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¡HELLO GENTEEEE! *arroja estrellitas y confeti* Okay, perdón por la tardanza… aunque no es mucha comparada con la de mi otro fic :T Bueno, les agradezco mucho, mucho sus comentarios y el que sigan la historia; sé que los capítulos son cortos (me caracterizo por eso) pero ya están escritos y no puedo modificarlos mucho. No sé que más decirles más que espero sus comentarios. *Besos y abrazos*_

 _PD: ¿Han visto mi juego de palabras? Soy super, lo sé. #Yolo_


	5. Sr Mala Copa

—Shin… Shinta… Shintaro —el peliverde gruñe removiéndose en la gran cama, hasta ese momento había reparado en la luminosidad de su habitación, y aquello le molestaba —. Shintaro —abraza la almohada cerrando con fuerza los parpados —. Shintaro despierta ya.

—Basta, cinco minutos más —murmura en voz pastosa

—¿Cinco minutos? No estoy para juegos Shintaro, levántate —una protesta y un bufido molesto —. ¿Bebiste? Por Dios, ¡Shintaro despierta! Tienes treinta minutos para arreglarte —regaña molesta lanzándole una toalla en la cabeza.

Con pereza se levanta, mirando la hora en su reloj digital en la mesita de noche, abre los ojos con sorpresa, maldice cien veces, ha perdido todo el horario de clases. Se dirige al cuarto de baño, se ducha lo más rápido que su resaca le permite, después de vestirse baja al comedor donde le esperan un par de aspirinas y un café americano.

—El director me llamó, dijo que habías faltado al examen de química, siendo que me habías dicho que no había —le acusa mirándole con los ojos entornados tras los lentes de montura fina.

—Lo siento, no recor…

—¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu mentira? —Le corta molesta tomando un paquete de barritas energéticas —. ¿Era tan importante aquella fiesta como para faltar a tu examen? Shintaro, eso estuvo mal.

—Lo siento —se disculpa una vez más bajando la mirada, avergonzada ante las acusaciones.

—Hablé con tu profesor, ha dicho que puedes presentar la prueba a la hora de la salida. Si sacas una calificación mayor de noventa, prometo no castigarte —le propone apoyándose en la barra del desayunador.

Shintaro asiente, no se sentía lo bastante preparado para presentar el examen, pero daría lo mejor de él para tan siquiera aprobar.

.

.

—¡Mido-chin! —Saluda un pelilila desde la distancia, agitando su gran brazo.

—Shintaro, ¿cómo ha ido tu cita? —pregunta Akashi con semblante serio.

—Bueno… solo recuerdo cuando llegué al club, después de entrar y ver a toda esa gente y las luces segadoras… todo ha quedado en algún rincón en mi mente o fue desechada —explica haciendo una mueca de dolor, las punzadas en su cabeza aún no desaparecían.

—Vaya, creo que tu cita ha sido estupenda —se burla Aomine —. Ten —le extiende un pedazo de papel doblado —; conseguí las respuestas del examen, buena suerte _Señor Mala Copa_ —ríe al igual que Kise, aquello le ha revelado algo, después de salir del club marcó inconscientemente al rubio, arrastrando las palabras se quejó y lloró un poco antes de decirle dónde se encontraba. No esperó ni veinte minutos cuando ya se encontraba dentro del auto del padre de Aomine, siendo abrazado y consolado por Ryota.

—Gracias —dice no solo por las respuestas, sino por la ayuda brindada la noche anterior; Kise hace un ademán restándole importancia al asunto.

.

.

—¿Un noventa y cinco? Midorima, te di las respuestas para sacar hasta un sobresaliente

—No iba a sacar un cien, el profesor se habría dado cuenta de que hice trampa —explica apachurrando el botón rojo por veinteava vez, desde la noche de la borrachera Takao le ha estado marcando y mandando mensajes, rechazando y eliminando incluso sin leerlos, no quería hablar con él, no quería explicar el por qué de su huida y del rechazo, simplemente quería evitar el tema.

—No creo, eres el más inteligente de la clase

—Si no hubiera tenido un _"problema"_ habría asistido a clases y sacar esa calificación, pero no fue así —frunce el ceño molesto, no quería seguir con esa discusión.

Aomine bufa, dejando aquel tema en el olvido se concentra en la plática de Kuroko y Kise sobre el último video que ha subido uno de sus youtubers favoritos.

El celular de Midorima vibra una última vez antes de ser apagado, estaba cansado, han sido dos días completos escuchando el sonido de llamada éntrate que ya hasta se lo sabía al derecho y al revés, si tanto le interesaba al moreno no habría hecho lo que hizo.

A la hora de la salida enciende su celular, solo para recibir la llamada de un número desconocido, extrañado toma la llamada.

—¿Sí?

 _"—_ _¡Shin~chaan! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —"_ Midorima se golpea mentalmente, tenía tantas ganas de cortar la llamada… pero no podía, el no era mal educado.

—¿Qué ha sucedido de qué? —pregunta acomodándose las gafas.

 _"—_ _Bueno… sentía que me evitabas, porque cada vez que te llamaba la línea se cortaba o me decía que tú teléfono estaba fuera de servicio. ¿Te encuentras bien? —"_ y aquello parecía como si estuviese preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Mi celular ha estado fallando —inventa la excusa más creíble.

 _"—_ _Oh. Pues qué bueno que se reparó. Hoy habrá un concierto, y te he estado llamando para invitarte —"_ Midorima frunce el ceño, ¿un concierto? ¡¿Y el no estaba enterado?! Imposible, él era el presidente del club de fans de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"_ y era ridículo el no saber algo tan importante.

—¿Un concierto?

 _"—_ _Sí, es una presentación privada, así que no habrá muchas personas. ¿Quieres venir? —"_ la oferta era bastante tentadora, un concierto privado… él sería el único fan _"normal"_ que asistiría, y ese día no tenía absolutamente nada qué hacer, más que acomodar por doceava vez sus libros en orden alfabético. Así que ya había tomado una decisión.

—De acuerdo —afirma doblando en una esquina, ese día se vería con los chicos en una cafetería, ellos se adelantaron ya que a él le tocaban tres horas en la biblioteca acomodando libros y pupitres.

 _"—_ _Perfecto, el local se llama «Broock's», es un bar, espero lo conozcas —"_ Midorima se queda callado, él conocía cafeterías y bibliotecas, también restaurantes, pero jamás bares _"—No te preocupes Shin, te mandaré la dirección —"_ y de nuevo la llamada se corta, sin despedidas, sin un _«Nos vemos»,_ pero una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro al leer el mensaje, aquellas caritas de perritos y gestos le hacían sentir que hablaba con un niño, no con una _Súper Estrella del Rock;_ en nada de tiempo sentimientos cálidos le han invadido. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

* * *

 _Hola, ¿qué tal? Agradézcanme por actualizar *le lanzan erizos de mar* :( No sean horribles, de hecho hoy no iba a actualizar, dolor de cabeza, cansancio, y un largo etc. … Bueno, ni tan largo. En fin, gracias por leer hermosas personas (*3*) *lanza besos*, espero sus reviews. Ammm, no tengo mucho que decir, tengo el cerebro seco XD Es tan tarde :T Dudas, quejas sugerencias pueden dejarlas. Por cierto, estoy haciendo un fanfic super sexoso y necesito ideas, si tienen alguna son muy bien recibidas. ¡Se darán créditos! *la abuchean* é_é_

 _PD: ¡QUIERO FELICITAR A MI HERMOSO MIDORIMA SHINTARO! *corazones y brillitos* Sé que es tarde, pero en su día lo felicite, ¡este capítulo va dedicado a ti amor! *amarra a Takao*_

 _XØXØ *Besos y Abrazos* XØXØ_


	6. Soy El Presidente

El lugar no es muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño, era del tamaño exacto, para 200 personas o un poco más, aquella noche había decidido vestir un polo color verde olivo y sus típicos pantalones de vestir, le agrada vestirse bien, no solo para impresionar a Takao o verse mayor, aquello era una costumbre _"heredada"_ por su padre, y daba gracias por ello.

—¡Shin~chaaan! —Escucha el grito sobre la cacofonía de la plática de las personas, el moreno se acerca con rapidez agitando su mano de un lado a otro mientras esquiva a las personas —. Hola. Wow, te vez tan bien como siempre —aquel elogio provoca un calor en sus mejillas, desvía la mirada avergonzado —. Ven, tengo un poco de tiempo antes de subir al escenario.

Su mano es apresada por la contraria, se estremece ante el contacto, ambos caminan entre la multitud hasta llegar a la barra; sus ojos se posan en la pequeña tarima que funge como escenario esa noche, llena ya de instrumentos y bocinas, Takao pide una cerveza y un whisky.

—¿Qué prefieres? —Le ofrece ambas bebidas colocándolas frente a él.

—Yo… no bebo. Prefiero una piña colada sin alcohol.

—Vamos Shin, no seas aguafiestas —insiste acercando la botella color ámbar.

—La última vez no fue una linda experiencia —informa pidiendo su bebida.

—¿Te refieres a la vez de _"Olympus"_? ¿Qué te sucedió? —Cuestiona bebiendo de la botella en un largo trago.

—Sí. Terminé tan borracho que tuve que llamar a un par de amigos —su compañero trata de ahogar unas cuentas risillas —. Era la primera vez que bebía… después de mucho tiempo —miente al notar la mirada sorprendida del moreno.

—Oh. Bueno, no queremos que pierdas la conciencia de nuevo, ¿cierto? —sonríe acercándose al de anteojos, rosando sus antebrazos —. ¿Y bien? ¿Desde cuándo eres nuestro fan?

—… Desde siempre —medita un poco antes de responder —. Nunca me he perdido una sola presentación cuando vienen.

—¿Qué? Estas mintiendo —sonríe empujando un poco a su compañero.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque, te habría notado. Eres muy alto y de cabello extravagante —se burla dando un sorbo nuevo a la cerveza. Midorima sonríe un poco, en aquel tiempo no era tan alto y podía esconder su cabello a la perfección bajo cualquier gorra o sombrero.

Por extraño que parezca, actualmente no se preocupaba por esconderse, quería que lo notarán, que ÉL, Takao Kazunari, lo mirará, sólo a él, a nadie más, porque lo que sentía en ese momento ya lo sentía desde aquel entonces.

—¡Takao, salimos en quince! —Grita Miyaji con una mano rodeando su boca. El aludido hace un ademán con la mano, levantando el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

—Entonces… eres como nuestro fan número uno. ¿También eres un miembro V.I.P de nuestro club de fans?

—Soy el presidente —responde sin siquiera pensarlo, y al darse cuenta de su confesión se avergüenza furiosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Woooh, no me lo esperaba, creí que el presidente era una chica linda de cabello ondulado y de ojos verdes.

—Bueno… no soy una chica y no tengo el cabello ondulado —sonríe al escuchar las carcajadas del miembro de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā",_ aquella felicidad era tan contagiosa.

—Sin duda eres mejor que el presidente que me he imaginado. No eres un fan peligroso, y eso es bueno —pronuncia acercando su rostro al contrario, su aliento alcoholizado le golpea la nariz y la boca, aquello se le antojaba íntimamente excitante (dentro de lo que cabía) —. Bien, tengo que subir —se despide acariciando los hombros de Midorima, insinuante.

Él se queda en su lugar, sentado en el taburete redondo dando la espalda a la pequeña cantina, sus esmeraldas se posan en el escenario improvisado, donde los músicos ya han tomado lugar tras sus respectivos instrumentos (desde la perspectiva de los asistentes).

—¡Buenas noches Betas! ¡¿Están listos para rockear?! —La respuesta llega en forma de aplausos, chiflidos y gritos emocionados.

Takao sonríe en su dirección, aquel gesto le provoca un delicioso estremecimiento, ¿cómo es que aquel tipo narcisista y gigoló le provocaba esas sensaciones? Era ridículo, ni siquiera conocía su verdadero yo, solo el que mostraba en las entrevistas y en los conciertos, y muy recientemente, el de los pubs.

.

.

La noches es agradable, con una hora y media de canciones exitosas de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā",_ con tragos y tragos de piña colada sin alcohol y una que otra cerveza, su sabor ya no era tan amargo y el adormecimiento de lengua y paladar era inexistente, a comparación de la primera vez.

—¡Gracias! —Se despide Takao alzando ambos brazos, el público los despide con gritos inentendibles y aplausos eufóricos. Los integrantes bajan de la tarima entre risas y juegos hasta llegar a la barra, los tres saludan a Midorima antes de tomar asiento.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? —Pregunta sonriendo

—Fue… íntimo. Mejores que los conciertos extravagantes con pirotecnia y luces láser.

—¿De verdad? —El gesto en sus labios se ensanchan de una manera casi inhumana.

—Debería haber más conciertos así.

—Bueno, de ahora en adelante tú asistirás a todos y cada uno de ellos.

No sabe por qué, pero siente chispas y un montón de explosiones a su alrededor, bueno… sí sabe por qué, y aquella sensación es tan mágica que quiere que se repita una y otra vez, no importa que se canse de aquel contacto, él atesoraría todos y cada uno de ellos.


	7. Curiosidades

Sonríe, y se siente tan estúpido por hacerlo, pero es que los mensajes que le han estado llegando en las últimas horas son tan… de él que no puede evitarlo, nunca ha tenido una relación o algún contacto de aquella índole, se sentía tan extrañamente bien que no le importaba sentirse bobo, él es feliz y punto, y nadie le quitaría aquel sentimiento.

—¡Midorima Shintaro! —Excepto el profesor de Ciencias Políticas —. Entrégueme ese aparato infernal ahora mismo —ordena extendiendo la mano en su dirección.

Se escucha un _"Uuuh"_ en coro, provocando vergüenza en quien recibe la burla; Midorima entrega su celular junto con una disculpa en forma de murmullo.

.

.

—A Midorimacchi le han confiscado su celular —informa Kise en cuanto toma asiento en el pasto junto a sus amigos.

—¿Qué?

—¿El gran, estricto y correcto Midorima ha roto las reglas? —Pregunta en burla Aomine; el "agredido" chasquea la lengua desviando la mirada

—Toda la clase estuvo mensajeandose con su novia

—¿Novia? Creí que Takao era un chico —se extraña Kuroko a mitad de un bocado.

—Claro que es un chico. Y no es mi novio, Kise idiota —se defiende antes de comenzar a comer de su bentou.

.

.

—Espero que no se vuelva a repetir Midorima-kun —el director le entrega su celular después de darle un exhaustivo discurso y de recordarle por milésima vez las reglas del instituto.

—Lo lamento, de verdad —se disculpa avergonzado, mirando la pantalla en negro, al parecer lo habían apagado, y se imaginaba el por qué. Takao era tan persistente.

Enciende el teléfono una vez ha salido de la oficina del director, al instante la pantalla se ilumina por una llamada entrante.

 _"—_ _Shin-chan". Chilla_ aquella voz provocando que Midorima aleje el auricular. _"—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

—Sí, lo siento yo… —medita un poco las palabras siguientes, Takao no puede saber que es menor, si se entera su pequeña aventura habrá terminado mucho antes de comenzar —; me quedé sin batería —suspira aliviado al escuchar una exclamación del otro lado de la línea —. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Otra presentación "privada"?

 _"—_ _Para nada. Solo me extrañé que no contestaras mis mensajes"_

—Lo siento, de verdad.

 _"—_ _No hay problema. Por cierto… ¿tienes algo qué hacer hoy?"._ —Midorima se queda meditando en silencio, era viernes y por lo general ese día no hacía mucho, más que salir con sus amigos, pero eso podría ser otro día, igual siempre estaba con ellos.

—No tengo planes. ¿Necesitas algo?

 _"—_ _Quiero verte. ¿Puedes venir a mi apartamento?"_

—¿Qué? Po-por supuesto —responde con rapidez, siente sus manos sudar y temblar levemente, ¡lo estaba invitando a su departamento! Ya no era extraño para él ser incrédulo, todo aquello parecía tan irreal que cree estar soñando.

 _"—_ _Jeje, bien. Mi complejo está por la 74, el interior es el 13, espero que no seas supersticioso"._ Bromea soltando risillas infantiles, Midorima dice que sabe dónde es, con un solitario y alegre _"Nos vemos"_ el moreno corta la llamada, sin darle oportunidad al de anteojos de despedirse; de nuevo.

.

.

.

Estaba tan nerviosamente ansioso, era la primera vez que él y Takao se verían a solas, sin los demás chicos de la banda presentes, no sabía de qué hablar o qué hacer, nunca ha estado en esa situación: a solas con alguien, y menos con una persona que le hace sentir tan… idiota.

En recepción pregunta por el número del departamento, recibiendo una respuesta negativa, una excusa tan poco creíble que le dan ganas de reír e insultar a la chica que lo atiende. Toma el teléfono y marca el número de Takao.

 _"—_ _¿Shin-chan? ¿Qué sucede? Creí que ya estarías aquí"_

—Estoy abajo, pero la idiota de la recepcionista me dice que nadie vive en ese número.

 _"—_ _Tsk. Le dije que tendría visitas. Descuida, hablaré con ella"_

—Es linda, ¿puedo coquetear con ella? —sonríe al escuchar el sonido de la línea muerta, era divertido hacer enfadar a ese saltamontes, lo cual es algo difícil.

.

.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada —le recibe el moreno con los brazos abiertos, mostrando tras de él un enorme y elegante recinto, decorado con los mejores muebles, grandes cuadros y montones de álbumes de otro y platico colgados en las paredes, como reconocimiento del excito de la banda.

—Wow, así que este es el ambiente de una súper estrella —hace una mueca al ver una pila de latas de refresco con una esquina.

—Lo siento, estaba escribiendo —se disculpa tomando a Midorima de la manga; de ese pequeño desastre en fuera el lugar está bastante limpio y elegante, demasiado elegante para su propio gusto y prejuicio para con el vocalista.

—No te preocupes, estudios revelan que un poco de desorden hace que tu mente sea más productiva. Estoy ansioso por escuchar las nuevas canciones —admite acercándose y tomando un par de papeles arrugados de la mesita de centro.

—Eso tendrá que esperar. Aun no están listas —le arrebata las hojas antes de pararse de puntitas y robarle un cariñoso beso a su invitado, provocando en esté un furioso sonrojo —. Veamos una película —propone quitando las cosas "inservibles" de la mesa antes de sacar un montón de cajas de pellicas de un par de cajones.

Midorima se sienta a su lado leyendo los títulos, entre ambos escogen una película: _"La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes",_ reza la portada. _Curiosidad número 53 de Takao para agregar a la página oficial del club de fans de_ _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā": "La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes" es la película favorita de Takao, después de "Los Aristogatos"(*)_

El tiempo pasa entre inocentes besos y diálogos inventados de la película, ambos degustan un bol de palomitas dulces y un par de "mimosas"; _curiosidad número 54 de Takao para agregar a la página oficial del club de fans de_ _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā": Takao gusta de preparar margaritas, mimosas y sex on the beach._

A las doce menos once ambos se encuentran al pie de la puerta, regalándose pequeños besos como despedida.

—Tengo que irme —informa Midorima muy a su pesar.

—Quédate un poco más Shin.

—Yo…

—Me gustas —suelta de la nada acercando su cuerpo más al del contrario, Midorima traga la bola de saliva que se ha formado al ver la decisión en los ojos de aquel frente a él.

 _Curiosidad número 55 y 56 de Takao para agregar a la página oficial del club de fans de_ _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā": Takao es bueno haciendo sexo oral y excelente en la cama._


	8. Cuerpo Y Corazón

Se remueve en la cama con un gruñido, su cuerpo pedía a gritos despertar, pero estaba tan cómodo, con ese olor a canela y vainilla rodeándole, con esa almohada mullida bajo su cabeza, el calor de la sabana que le cubre parte de la cintura, pero las piernas no, y aquella música de Jason Walker… ¿música de Jason Walker? Su madre no lo escuchaba… entonces… ¿quién…? Abre los ojos con pereza, su alrededor es borroso, dándose cuenta que no trae sus anteojos puestos, los busca con su mano derecha mientras con la otra se restriega el rostro. Al colocarse los lentes puede ver con claridad, las cosas toman forma, esa no era su habitación.

—Buen día Shin —aquel saludo y beso sorpresivo le provocan evocar lo de la noche anterior.

Takao entre sus brazos, besando sus labios, su cuello, deshaciéndose de su camisa blanca, botón por botón, saboreando la piel que va descubriendo; sus cuerpos desnudos rosándose con descaro, como dos serpientes luchando entre sí, con mordidas y enredos. Takao mostrándole la habilidad de su lengua, no solo en el canto, sonidos que deberían ser censurados por el alto contenido erótico, la imagen del moreno preparándose, sus manos trazando coordenadas, localizando puntos sensibles que le provocan estremecimientos y múltiples orgasmos, sin llegar a eyacular; su miembro siendo apresado por paredes carnosas, calientes, que se contraen en su entorno; Takao meciéndose sobre él, dando saltitos en _'él';_ gritos placenteros y calor que derrite sus pieles en pequeñas gotas saladas llamadas sudor, y por fin… la cúspide del placer, perdiendo así su _'castidad',_ entregando su cuerpo y su corazón en ese simple acto.

—Hola —responde al saludo abrazando a Kazunari por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello, absorbiendo su aroma, el cual ahora es acompañado por una pizca de trigo.

—He preparado el desayuno, ¿quieres que lo traiga a la cama? —Se insinúa pasando el índice por el pecho descubierto del más alto.

—Eso suena bien —sonríe coqueto —. Por cierto… ¿có…cómo estás? —Pregunta avergonzado al notal el pequeño cojeo de Takao, que podía verse por aquella gran camisa (de Midorima), que se levanta un poco más de un lado que de otro.

—Bien. Claro, después de soportar algo tan grande como eso —señala la entrepierna de su invitado quien se sonroja exageradamente.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas —escucha la risa de Takao antes de sentir como el colchón se hunde del lado derecho.

—No seas mojigato —susurra mordiendo su oreja, gruñe antes de tirarse sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa su madre lo reprende por no avisarle que pasaría la noche fuera, además de que esa mañana tenían un desayuno con amistades de su padre, al cual iban bastante tarde. Obviamente en la reunión no comió nada, pero escuchó las pláticas aburridas de los mayores, después de mandarle un mensaje a Takao.

 _"_ _No han pasado ni tres horas y ya te extraño. Espero volver a verte."_

Mensaje enviado, del cual no recibió respuesta. A las seis de la tarde mandó otro:

 _"_ _¿Te encuentras bien? No has contestado mi último mensaje, si sucede algo, dímelo"_

El reloj marca las doce menos siete cuando manda el último mensaje del día:

 _"_ _No creo haber hecho nada malo como para que me ignores de esta manera, te marqué catorce veces y nunca respondiste. ¿Todo bien? Responde"_

Y ninguno de sus tres mensajes fue respondido, ni esos, ni los de las siguientes tres semanas, pero no estaba preocupado, sino dolido. Al día siguiente de los mensajes salió al departamento de Takao, preocupado por la ausencia de llamadas y mensajes, al no encontrarse la recepcionista pasa directamente al piso dos, tocando con insistencia la puerta con el número trece.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —Pregunta un vecino de enfrente al salir de su cubículo con un pug entre sus brazos.

—Sí, el habitante de aquí —señala la puerta

—Oh, hace unas horas que se ha ido. Sacó un par de maletas en la mañana y subió a una furgoneta, creo que se fue de gira —explica el joven, Midorima le agradece con los ánimos bajo el subsuelo. Así que lo habían utilizado, así que sólo jugaron con él, y se golpea la frente con el puño, había sido un completo estúpido por dejarse llevar de esa manera.

Pero al menos tenía un consuelo, Takao no sabía que se había revolcado con un menor de edad, y que además, le ha quitado la virginidad, no le daría jamás ese gusto.

.

.

Ahora sabía que _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"_ había preparado una gira sorpresa por todo Estados Unidos y Canadá, Takao lo sabía y sin embargo le dio alas, le enamoró para después dejarlo con un hueco en el pecho, espacio que le pertenecía a su corazón, aquella razón era por la cual no quería enamorarse o si quiera sentir una pizca de aquel sentimiento… pero era Takao, una súper estrella que, supuestamente, "se sentía atraído por él", una persona tan inalcanzable… fue inevitable no sentir aquello.

* * *

 _NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hello gente hermosa, lamento muchísimo el atraso y lo corto del capítulo :T Si yo fuera ustedes me golpearía XP Prometo recompensarles subiendo un capitulo extra antes de cumplir la semana ;3 Me sigo emocionando demasiado con este fanfic, cada capítulo nuevo es como 'Wow, ¿yo he escrito esto?'. Amo a esta pareja y el fanfic, soy una lectora más que se enamora con cada actualización XD Eso significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo ¿verdad? *O* En fin, muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y los lindos comentarios que dejan, me hacen inmensamente feliz. ¡Yo quiero más MidoTaka! Haré One-shots hasta que todo esté lleno de esta hermosa pareja *O*_

 _XØXØ *Besos y Abrazos* (*3*)/"""_


	9. Punto Y Aparte

Un mes ha pasado, él seguía igual, saliendo apenas solo para ir a la escuela, el demás tiempo se lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, leyendo o haciendo los deberes. Sus amigos han tratado casi de todo para sacarlo, siendo en vano sus intentos, Aomine y Kise sabían por lo que estaba pasando, porque aquel día de la borrachera se los había dicho.

—Anda flojo, sal de aquí. Necesitas Sol —Akashi hace una mueca al verlo frente a la computadora, actualizando una y otra vez la página oficial de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā",_ donde aparecen imágenes y videos de su reciente presentación. Ya no le importaba que los demás se enteren de su obsesión para con aquella banda.

—No quiero —gruñe al ver una foto de Takao, tan perfecto como siempre.

—Si no quieres que Atsushi venga a sacarte como costal de papas más vale que salgas. Shintaro —Midorima pone los ojos en blanco, costumbre que se le ha pasado, culpa de Kise y de su hermanita.

—Es mi problema el no salir, no pueden obligarme.

A los cinco minutos se encuentra en la calle, observando cómo las personas le miran y ríen, la gracia: un chico de 1.95 siendo cargado por otro chico más grande que él, literal, como saco de papas.

—Ya fue suficiente la humillación, ¡déjame en el suelo Murasakibara!

—No, no, no Midorimacchi, este es tu castigo por evitarnos —Shintaro bufa resignado, por más que pataleara, suplicara e incluso insultara los idiotas de sus amigos no le dejarían tranquilo.

.

.

Sus esmeraldas siguen los movimientos de Aomine, quien baila con un grupo de chicos en el parque; Kise chilla emocionado uniéndoseles, se carcajea imitando los movimientos de los muchachos, a los pocos segundos un montón de chicas se acercan reconociendo al súper modelo Kise Ryota tan guapo como siempre… o más.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunta Akashi tomando asiento al lado de Midorima.

—Bien… dentro de lo que cabe —suspira antes de beber de la limonada entre sus manos.

Akashi asiente con una mueca, a leguas se veía que el tener el corazón roto no era para nada fácil y si muy doloroso, él apoyaría en lo que fuera a su mejor amigo, sabía a medias la verdad, sólo tenía entendido que Midorima ha tenido una desilusión amorosa, desconociendo la identidad de _"aquella"_ persona.

.

.

.

 _"—_ _¡Qué publico tenemos hoy! —Se escuchan gritos de los presentes mientras la animadora, una mujer de cuarenta con pequeñas arrugas a los lados de los labios, rubia con la cabellera al ras de los hombros, sonríe sosteniendo unos afiches —. Sabemos la razón de su entusiasmo porque ya los vieron —más gritos —. ¡Con ustedes_ _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"! —El público hace mucho más ruido, buscando la forma de recibir mejor a la banda._

 _La toma cambia de la mujer a los cuatro chicos sentados en un largo sillón de cuero color rojo, resaltando sus vestiduras negras; sonríen y saludan, mandando guiños y besos, emocionando aún más a los presentes._

 _—_ _Chicos, que gusto tenerlos aquí —la rubia sonríe._

 _—_ _El gusto es de nosotros…"_

—¡Shin, tu amigo está aquí! —El volumen es bajado antes de que Kise entre.

—¡Midorimacchi! ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor —hace un intento de sonrisa pues cualquier movimiento exagerado del rostro le provoca punzadas intensas en las sienes.

Kise toma asiento a su lado colocando su mochila en el suelo y sacando unos cuantos cuadernos, ambos sentados en la frialdad de la madera comienzan con los apuntes pues Midorima ha faltado tres semanas a la escuela, por culpa de su depresión y descuido ha cogido un resfriado de esos que te tumban en la cama por las altas fiebres y los dolores corporales.

 _"—_ _Nos alegra tanto que nuestro país los trate tan bien —risas del público —. Los fans han mandado algunas preguntas que esperan ser respondidas —los chicos de la banda asienten con sonrisas…"_

Kise mira la pantalla haciendo una mueca al ver quiénes eran los invitados de ese programa.

—Descuida, está siendo grabado —murmura Midorima sin siquiera levantar la mirada de los cuadernos.

—No puedo creer que te sigas destruyendo de esta manera

—No me estoy destruyendo, el que Takao me haya roto el corazón no significa que la banda deje de gustarme, ambos son punto y aparte —explica acomodándose las gafas.

—Pero _"él"_ es parte de. No son punto y aparte, serían… punto y coma o punto y seguido —Midorima chasquea la lengua tratando de ignorar a su amigo.

 _"—…_ _Takao las fans no pueden más con la duda. ¿Tienes actualmente una relación? —"_ Midorima deja de lado los apuntes y pone total atención al televisor, tal vez debería dejar de grabar aquella pregunta… igual, después la puede borrar.

 _"—_ _Bueno, hace poco tuve un… mmm, no lo puedo llamar relación—"._ Aquella declaración provoca un nudo enorme en la boca del estomago de Midorima, más sin embargo sigue escuchando _"—La palabra sería… «Desliz» con una persona. Pero actualmente estoy completamente soltero —gritos del público"._ Midorima suspira, _"un desliz",_ él ha sido en la vida de Takao _"un desliz",_ y lo ha dicho en televisión mundial.

—¿Midorimacchi?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo.

 _"—…_ _se nota. ¿Y no sentiste nada con «tu desliz»? —Los presentes guardan silencio esperando con ansias la respuesta —"._ A Midorima se le corta la respiración.

 _"—_ _Ammm… sinceramente fue muy bueno. Tal vez lo repetiría —guiña el ojo hacia la cámara provocando los estruendosos sonidos"._

Midorima se sonroja de golpe, ¿de verdad que quería hacerlo de nuevo con él?

—¿Midorimacchi? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Su corazón palpita de nuevo, después de casi dos meses. ¿Él querría repetirlo de nuevo cuando Takao se lo pidiese? Tal vez sí.


	10. El Innombrable

El tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido, su tercer año de preparatoria va en curso, demasiado bien para él. Los recuerdos de su decepción amorosa han sido enterrados bajo kilos y kilos de responsabilidades, además de entretenimiento por parte de sus amigos.

—Ne~ Midorimacchi, te traje un regalo —el de anteojos levanta la mirada hacia su rubio amigo dejando de lado su lectura —. Recién salido del horno —sonríe extendiéndole un CD.

—¿Qué? —Abre los ojos con sorpresa, acariciando la caja —. ¿Cómo es que tú…? Esto… ¿Qué?

—La disquera y el manager de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"_ me debía un favor; el disco es inédito cien por ciento original, y lo mejor: no saldrá hasta dentro de un año —sonríe con suficiencia cruzándose de brazos . Aunque sigo pensando que eres un masoquista.

—¿Por qué me gusta _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"?_

—Sí, por esa simple razón —Kise toma el lugar que le corresponde, picando la espalda de su compañero —. Ne Midorimacchi, ¿sabe algo del _"innombrable"?_

—Ummm, además de que adoptó un perro pug, recogió dos gatos de la calle, se lesionó el dedo pulgar, el meñique y el tobillo, se tiñó el cabello cuatro veces, lo han acusado de dejar a trece fans embarazadas cuando hace menos de cinco meces se declaró oficialmente gay… no, no sé absolutamente nada.

—Me estas tomando el pelo ¿cierto? —Pregunta incrédulo

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Nadie puede ser tan fan y saber todas aquellas cosas

—Soy el presidente del club de fans de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā",_ debo saber todo eso y más —declara antes de cerrar el libro y ver cómo sus compañeros y profesor van entrando.

.

.

—¿Volverá? —Pregunta Kise caminando junto a sus amigos, tomado de la mano de Aomine.

—¿Por qué te sientes tan interesado? Preguntas eso cada mes, idiota —gruñe acomodando la correa de su mochila.

—Quiero saber para darle un gran pastel de bienvenida —bufa poniendo los ojos en blanco —. ¿Para qué más sino para darle su merecido? Bueno, Aominecchi y Murasakibaracchi lo harán.

—Yo me apunto —señala Akashi.

Midorima rueda los ojos, él no tenía resentimientos, ha sido su culpa el caer en las garras de Takao cuando se había jurado jamás en la vida enamorarse.

—¡KYA! ¡KYA! ¡KYA! —Los gritos se escuchan a la vuelta de la esquina, intensificándose a medida que ellos avanzan.

—Oh, ¿quién podrá ser? Anda Aominecchi, ven, ven, tal vez sea una súper estrella —Kise lo jala de la mano mientras da saltitos, como un niño a punto de ver a Santa Claus.

Sus amigos suspiran y le siguen, Midorima más a la fuerza que a voluntad. Al doblar en el recodo alguien choca contra su pecho.

—Lo sient…

—¡Oh! ¡Chin-chan! —Aquella voz y su sonrisa le descolocan, verlo y escucharlo en persona después de tanto tiempo era… era como escuchar el coro de los ángeles.

—Ta…¿Takao?

—Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo. ¿Has crecido? —Le mira de pies a cabeza, cambiando a gesto sorprendido al llegar a sus ojos. Midorima se sonroja de golpe, ¡estaba vistiendo el uniforma de la escuela! —. Estudiante, ¿eh? Creí que tenías treinta y dos —se escucha una risilla ahogada.

—¡Cállate Kise! —Grita molesto aún con el rostro encendido. Otras risillas se escuchan, esta vez no venían de los amigos de Midorima.

—Takao, creo que has cometido un delito

—¿Qué? ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Ustedes lo sabían?!

—No, solo queríamos que te acostaras con el presidente del club de fans, le conocíamos pero no sabíamos su edad —se encoje de hombros Miyaji.

—¡Ustedes! Malditos —todos se estremecen al escuchar la temible voz de Aomine —. Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Murasakibara, Akashi —los nombrados se acercan amenazadores, provocando temblores en los otros

.

.

.

—Pueden demandarlos, ¿saben?

—Igual tuvimos la satisfacción de vengarte —Midorima pone los ojos en blanco.

—No lo necesitaban, ¿sabes?

—Tomaré tu comentario como un agradecimiento —Midorima sonríe de medio lado, ocultando su gesto tras su cabello, aunque no lo dijera… sí que estaba agradecido.

* * *

 _NOTAS DE AUTOR: ¡DOBLE CAPITULO GENTEEE! Mis promesas llegan tarde pero sin sueño :3 A todas las personitas que me mandaron un review en Wattpat una disculpa enorme por no responderles D: Prometo hacerlo en los nuevos comentarios, lo prometo. Mi rutina ha estado muy, emmm, desequilibrada y aun no me acostumbro (y eso que no estoy en la escuela) pero el cambio de casa ha sido extraño y con eso de que socializo pues… aún más raro XD No tengo el mismo tiempo de antes. En fin, a todos los que dejan review una disculpotota por no responder, de estos capítulos en adelante todo volverá a la santa normalidad. Les amo criaturillas (*3*)/""" Oh, y sean muy bien recibidas las nuevas lectoras *aplaude de pie* Es un orgullo para mí ver sus lindos comentarios, los leo todos y cada uno de ellos, gracias por su tiempo._

 _*Besos Y Abrazos*_

 _PD: Midorima es mío XD Tenía que decirlo .3._


	11. Sorpresa

Hace un mohín frunciendo el ceño, la pantalla de su computadora ilumina su rostro, el reloj marca las 2.34 am, muy de madrugada para su bien y es que su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia a la 1.40, al leerlos un escalofrío de emoción recorrió su cuerpo, _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"_ ha planeado un concierto sorpresa, el cual se dio a conocer a la 1, en cuanto terminó su lectura se levantó como resorte abriendo la página oficial de la banda, dándose cuenta que ya no había boletos.

—Maldición —gruñe restregándose el rostro, nunca le había pasado algo como eso y se sentía tan frustrado. Al ser una presentación sorpresa no creía que resalarán boletos.

Debía de pensar en algo, él no se perdía ni un concierto y esa vez no sería la excepción, conseguiría su pase aunque tuviera que vender su cuerpo, y por vender su cuerpo se refería a acostarse con Takao; sí, ya no le importaba, él hace lo que sea por _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"._

 _._

 _._

Las piernas le tiemblan y el corazón le late con rapidez, hasta le dolía el pecho y no podía pensar con claridad, ¿qué hacía ahí? Al ver al moreno salir del edificio recuerda por qué razón ha esperado más de treinta minutos en aquella esquina.

Ahora se daba cuenta, no tenía un plan para acercársele, él ni siquiera toma ese camino para ir a algún lugar, ha sido un imprudente. Ajustándose los lentes da media vuelta para huir del lugar.

—¿Shin-chan? —Su cuerpo se crispa ante el llamado, se da media vuelta _'despreocupado',_ aunque el sudor invada todo su cuerpo —. Oh, sí eres —parecía bastante sorprendido.

—Ho-hola

—Hol… espera, no vienes con tus amigos ¿cierto? —Mira a todos lados con un nerviosismo casi exagerado.

—Aah, no. Estoy solo.

—Uf, menos mal. Son unos salvajes, ¡creí que me dejarían sin un diente! —Se soba la mejilla.

Midorima trata de ahogar sus risas provocando que una pequeña sonrisa aparezca, desvía la mirada un poco avergonzado aún con aquella mueca, Takao era tan adorablemente infantil que no podía evitar aquellos gestos.

Takao le mira con un cosquilleo en las mejillas, se veía tan lindo de aquella manera, tenía tantas ganas de abaláncesele y cómeselo a besos, nunca había conocido a alguien como él, un gigantón que se sonroja y, al parecer, tienes sentimientos por él.

—Y, ¿a dónde ibas?

—Ah, ¿yo? Pues… bueno…

—No me digas que has venido a verme —el rojo que se apodera de su rostro se lo confirma —. ¡Que sí has venido a verme! —Ríe con vergüenza, porque aquello le ha tomado desprevenido.

—¡Cl-claro que no! S-solo… pa-pasaba por aquí y…

—Mentiroso —murmura divertido picándole el costado —. Ven —le toma de la muñeca, ocultando su rostro los dirige de nuevo dentro del edificio. Ambos entran al elevador, Takao oprime el botón con el número dos y el ascensor comienza a ascender.

—Estabas a punto de salir ¿no? Yo… no quiero quitarte el tiempo.

—Nah, no te preocupes. Estaba aburrido y quería dar una vuelta. De hecho… estaba pensando en ti —aquella mirada felina le sorprende, se sentía expuesto, como si aquellos ojos grises azulados pudieran leer su alma. Sus hermosos ojos de halcón —. Fue una suerte encontrarte —tomándole de nuevo de la muñeca salen del elevador —; creo que inconscientemente te llamé.

Midorima no sabe qué decir, está tan sorprendido por las palabras de Takao que no sabía qué responder o hacer, ¿de verdad que ha estado pensando en él?

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo cerveza, té, café…

—Ah, no. E-estoy bien —sus manos se ciñen a su pantalón, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

—Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Takao se sienta a su lado despreocupado sosteniendo un vaso de wisky. Se saca los zapatos subiendo los pies descalzos a la mesita de centro.

—Yo… ammm —la mirada de Takao se centra en él, haciendo que su trabajo de explicarle sea más difícil —. Quería… disculparme contigo por lo de mis amigos y… pedirte… que no los demandes —la expresión de Takao cambia un poco, su ceño se frunce levemente y sus labios hacen una pequeña mueca.

—No te preocupes, igual no tenía pensado hacerlo. Me lo merecía —se encoje de hombros dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Claro que no. El idiota fui yo. Supongo que… no debí ilusionarme, digo, tú eres una súper estrella y yo…

—Un tipo de treinta y dos años —Midorima ríe un poco, se escuchaba tan estúpido.

—Lo siento, fue bastante ridículo —baja la mirada jugando con sus pulgares.

—No, de hecho… fue lindo, me sentí importante, supongo, y me aproveche de eso. Lo siento —sus miradas se cruzan desviando la cabeza al instante —. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí —murmura con el vaso tocando sus labios.

—Ah… e-escuché que… harán un concierto sorpresa y…

—Así que vienes a pedirme un boleto

—Yo… lo siento —baja la mirada, avergonzado.

—Está bien, supongo. Pedirme algo por…

—No me estoy aprovechando de lo que pasó entre nosotros solo…

—Eres tan fan que… entiendo —sonríe, pero hay algo en su gesto que le parece extraño, apagado.

—Lo siento —susurra, por alguna razón se sentía el ser más ruin de todo el mundo, y no lo entendía, Takao era el que tenía que sentirse de esa manera.

El dueño de casa se levanta de su lugar, rebusca entre los cajones del mueble donde se encuentra su televisor, cuidando de que la bebida no se caiga.

—Takao esto…

—Oh, aquí está —de entre las hojas de un libro saca un papel acartonado —. Ten —Midorima le mira, no sabía si aceptarlo o rechazarlo y quedarse con las ganas de ir. Sin terminar aquel pensamiento le roba el boleto, sus ojos se iluminan, no se perdería el concierto, los vería una vez más, después de dos años, ¡en vivo!

—Takao, gracias —se levanta para abrazarle, su olor inunda sus fosas nasales provocando que lo abrace más hacia sí.

—A-ah, Shi-Shin-chan, ¿qué…?

—Puedo recompensarte —le separa unos centímetros mirándole a los ojos —, con lo que tú quieras —con su pulgar delinea sus labios, sus ojos se conectan, observándose mutuamente.

—Shin…

* * *

 _NOTAS DE AUTOR: ¡Surprise mis pequeños saltamontes! :3 ¡Adivinen quien actualizó!... Sí, la chica de SACRIFICIO :T Muy bueno, me encanta ese fic *O* Pero no, no hablo de ella… n-no, tampoco hablo de los fanfics AoKaga… :T ¡Yo hablo de mí! :D He cumplido el plazo. Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias *hace reverencias* Sé que son felices, tanto como yo. Am, yo sigo enferma pero con mucho ánimo, todo el tiempo. ¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario! Por cierto, los hermosos comentarios de Amor Yaoi los he respondido en el mismo espacio donde se dejan, así que no se preocupen, no les he abandonado ;)_

 _¡Besos Y Abrazos a tod s ustedes! *°*°\\(w)/°*°*_

 _XØXØ_


	12. Salirse Con La Suya

Domingo por la mañana, aunque no quisiera ya estaba despierto y arreglado, listo para salir; se arrepentía totalmente de no haberle especificado a Takao con qué le recompensaría, pero él ya estaba haciendo planes moviendo sus labios tan rápido que apenas y pudo seguirle el ritmo.

Aquel día tenía una salida con sus amigos, a la cual no podría asistir por culpa de cierto chico que ha decidido arrastrarlo por toda la ciudad, no es que no le agradara la idea, todo lo contrario, lo que no quería era explicarle a sus amigos el por qué dejarlos a medio camino y la razón por la cual se iba con cierto pelinegro "innombrable".

.

.

—¡Ey Midorimacchiii~! —Agita Kise su mano, su sonrisa es tan larga que casi deforma su rostro, era raro que estuviese tan contento.

Aomine bosteza, tan ensimismado en su propio mundo como para notar su presencia, Murasakibara escarba entre una gran bolsa de pequeñas bolitas de colores escogiendo la indicada para él mientras Akashi le mira expectante, analizándole como un felino a punto de cazar a su presa. Kuroko le mira con su misma expresión de siempre, Shintaro se pregunta si pensará siquiera, ese tipo de frialdad no era digna de un adolecente de su edad, pensándolo bien… ninguno de ellos parecía pensar como alguien de su edad, era tan extraño, ni si quiera sabía por qué se juntaba con ellos.

Verdad.

Nadie más quiere juntarse con él, a lo que recordaba ellos eran algo así como _"Los Fenómenos"_ cada uno tiene su propia personalidad extraña, y es por eso que al parecer repelen a sus compañeros.

Kise podría tener amigos, pero es un súper modelo súper escandaloso; Aomine… mejor ni hablar de él, es tan frío y se siente tan superior que no las moscas lo soportan, aunque conociéndolo bien es un buen chico, pero para eso necesitas la paciencia de un glaciar. Akashi tiene amigos, que solo se acercan a él por conveniencia, vamos, ¿Quién no quisiera de amigo al heredero de un gran imperio? Tan poderoso como un león en una manada. Murasakibara… con cualquier dulce podría acceder a ser tu amigo, pero él se llevaría mejor con niños de kínder y no con adolecentes, aunque los infantes le quiten sus dulces en vez de compartirle o regalarle. Kuroko… bueno, Kuroko es Kuroko y es un buen chico, aunque para la mayoría sea invisible.

Vaya, sí. Ellos seis se merecen ser amigos, no lo había analizado tan a fondo, pero con esto se ha dado cuenta que son más que raros, ahora entendía el por qué de el alejamiento de sus compañeros.

—…entonces le dije que no usaría ese traje a menos que dejarán entrar a Aominecchi de nuevo al set —Kuroko asiente pues al parecer es el único que ha escuchado aquel relato.

A lo lejos nota una cabellera azabache, siendo sostenida por una linda y llamativa tiara rosa; entre sus labios hay un cigarrillo el cual expulsa una delicada línea de humo zigzagueante.

Internamente sonríe, cada vez que lo ve siente esa inexplicable emoción, ese día tendrían la ciudad solo para ellos, era tan increíble que no podía ni creerlo.

—¡Alto! —Kise extiende los brazos, todos acatan la orden con tal rapidez que casi chocan unos con otros, a Midorima se le detiene el corazón, si Kise hacía un escándalo estaría perdido —. Mira Aominecchi esa chaqueta es TAN mona que te quedaría de maravilla.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver como Akashi entorna los ojos, tratando de matar a Kise con la mirada por el reflejo del cristal, le divertía de sobremanera el comportamiento de ambos.

—Muy bien, coninue… ¡esperen!

—¡Por Dios Kise ¿quieres callarte?! Maldición eres peor que una adolecente precoz.

—No, no, no. ¡Tú! —Grita señalando a Takao quien al instante se gira a mirarlos, tan sorprendido que el cigarrillo cae al suelo.

—Sh-Shin-chan

—¿Qué no aprendiste tu lección? —Kise frunce el ceño.

—Yo…

—Chicos. Hoy quedé con Takao para mostrarle la ciudad, hace mucho que…

—¡¿Nos cambias por él?! ¡¿ÉL?! —Chilla Kise tan rojo como una manzana.

—Lo siento —se encoje de hombros antes de darse la vuelta y tomar a Takao del codo para comenzar su caminata.

—¡Bye, bye! —Takao mueve los dedos, sonríe como un pequeño niño que se ha salido con la suya… y es que lo ha hecho.

.

.

Hace años que no se paseaba por la ciudad, se sentía extraño, aquellos ya no eran sus aires, había tantas cosas que han cambiado que ya no sentía aquella ciudad como suya.

—Esto no estaba aquí. Te aseguro que no estaba aquí —se molestaba cada vez que se encontraba con un nuevo mural o un monumento, pero se sorprendía al ver las nuevas construcciones o las remodelaciones de tiendas y centros comerciales.

Era alucinante, ver todas aquellas expresiones infantiles de Takao era como presenciar el nacimiento de una mariposa; hermosamente alucinante.

—Basta ya —trata de reprimir las risas y es que Takao es tan buen comediante que no sabe cómo es que terminó de cantante.

—Es la verdad —afirma con dificultad por las carcajadas que suelta. Midorima esconde su sonrisa tras sus cabellos, aun no le daría el gusto de verlo disfrutar a su lado —. Oh, conozco este lugar. Ven, vamos —le toma de la mano para correr juntos.

Ambos se dirigen a un local de tatuajes, grande y profesional; al entrar Midorima observa todo con asombro, los cuadros, las muestras de tatuajes, los piercings, los muebles, el decorado, etc. Nunca en su corta vida había entrado a un lugar como ese, era un lugar abstractamente interesante.

—¡Shou~go! —Canturrea exaltado a un par de empleados y clientes.

—¿Pero quién hace tanto escándalo? —Un chico de cabello grisáceo sale con el ceño fruncido y aun con guantes.

—¡Hi, hi! —Saluda moviendo la mano.

—Y… ¿quién eres tú? —Levanta una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

—Mo~ no juegues así conmigo —hace un puchero. El tipo sonríe sacándose uno de los guantes para pasar su lengua por su dedo pulgar.

—Takao idiota —le extiende una mano, ambos las estrechan y se abrazan —. Maldito, hace tanto que no vienes a visitarnos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me tomé unas vacaciones. Y quiero una perforación, ¿tienes tiempo?

—Para ti, claro —le guiña el ojo revolviendo sus cabellos.

Midorima se mantiene alejado, Takao se ha olvidado de él, pareciese como si ambos se hubiesen encerrado en su propia burbuja, y aquello le ha molestado.

—Oh, Shin-chan ven —le hace un ademan. Siguen al tatuador hasta una habitación pequeña llena por más cuadros y una silla de cuero reclinable en el centro, además de otras dos sillas sencillas, una mesa portátil y los instrumentos de trabajo.

—Bien, ¿Quiénes algo planeado? —Pregunta dándoles la espalda, se quita los guantes usados para colocarse otros y preparar la pistola de perforaciones.

—Zeep, ambas orejas

—Perfecto, recuéstate —le indica con el instrumento, de nuevo se lame el dedo antes de colocar el arete en el lugar correspondiente.

—Quiero uno en la derecha y tres en la izquierda, uno que sea argolla —indica una vez más señalándose.

Haizaki asiente, se acerca sentado en la silla con ruedas hasta donde Kazunari, le esteriliza y coloca la oreja en el espacio correspondiente. Midorima desvía la mirada, detestaba ver ese tipo de espectáculos, no es que le causara asco ni nada por el estilo pero una cosa era una herida o cirugía necesaria y otra cosa perforarse por pura vanidad. Después de unos cuantos minutos el sonido del látex lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Woooh~! ¿Qué tal me veo? —Mueve su cabello de un lado a otro para dejar ver ambas orejas.

Shintaro se queda con la boca abierta al observarle, definitivamente se veía mucho mejor con esos aretes que sin ellos.

—Genial —murmura sin querer.

—¿Tú crees? Ey Shin-chan, ¿y si te haces uno? —Sube y baja las cejas con una sonrisa insinuante.

—¿Qué? No, olvídalo, yo estoy en contra de esas cosas. Además soy menor de edad —Kazunari y el tatuador comienzan a reír —. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Bueno, son incontables los chicos de quince años que han venido a perforarse y tatuarse. Esto no es un delito —sonríe limpiándose la frente con el trapo con el que limpia la tinta de los tatuajes —. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Se te vería bien uno en la ceja y otro en la oreja izquierda —la última ubicación lo hace pensar en Kise.

—Que sea en la derecha —Takao sonríe victorioso, ¿acaso siempre tenía que salirse con la suya? Obvio sí.

* * *

 _NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Waaah, hola, hola gente. ¿Cómo les fue en la semana? Espero que bien :3 Como ven soy bien pinche puntual, y me siento TAN orgullosa de eso ToT Este capítulo está dedicado a todas esas lectoras/lectores que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias, sin ustedes esta historia no sería la misma \\(ToT)/ Antes he mencionado lo de actualizar dos veces por semana, aún estoy algo indecisa con respecto a eso, veamos qué ocurre. En fin, tengan una muy linda noche, nos leemos cuando podamos, si dejan un review no duden en que lo responderé ;)_

 _XØXØ *Besos y Abrazos*_

 _PD: Ese Shin-chan se ha revelado *pega el grito en el cielo* Primero perforaciones, ¿y después? ¡¿Drogas?! e.e Tienes algo qué explicarnos Midorima._


	13. Dulce Tóxico

—Gracias por el tour Shin-chan, ha sido un placer —sonríe colgándose de su cuello — Te ves tan guapo con estos aretes —los toca con cuidado pues la piel aún se encuentra hinchada y sensible.

—¿T-tú crees? Me meteré en problemas por tu culpa

—¿Huh? Bueno, si te echan de casa puedes venir a vivir a la mía —sonríe lascivo entrelazando sus dedos tras el cuello de Midorima

—Sí, claro —desvía la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Bien, tengo que entrar. Además de que ya es tarde para que los niños traviesos como tú estén en la calle —rosa sus narices con un beso esquimal.

Midorima aguanta la respiración, tener tan cerca a Takao merecía las mejores atenciones y sin duda el respirar es una distracción que no le deja admirar detalladamente cada centímetro de su rostro, cada imperfección o perfección mejor dicho, porque Takao no tiene absolutamente nada que no le guste, todo en él es tan irreal.

—No me veas así tan fijamente, me pones incomodo

—L-lo siento, no era mi intención —desvía la mirada, sin duda era un idiota

—Está bien, me gusta que me miren. Pero no tanto, me desgasto —susurra en la mejilla de Shintaro —. Te llamaré luego —besa su cachete como despedida antes de cruzar las puertas de cristal que simbolizan la entrada a aquel edificio.

Suspira antes de emprender camino a su casa, pensando la excusa perfecta para que sus padres no le castiguen, podría simplemente quitárselos, pero la hinchazón no se quitaría. Había tomado una de las tantas malas decisiones de su vida, pero si con eso tenía a Takao solo para él… no le importaba hasta amputarse un brazo o una pierna, podría hacer cualquier cosa por ese cantante narcisista.

.

.

Las luces de su hogar se encuentran apagadas, tal vez con suerte sus padres no estén, así podría escabullirse con facilidad; mañana su hinchazón se desvanecería, quitaría los aretes y con esto sus padres, con suerte, no se enteren de las perforaciones. Con sigilo abre la puerta para adentrarse a las penumbras de su hogar y a hurtadillas se acerca a las escaleras, no entendía muy bien el por qué hacer eso si no hay nadie en casa, pero que equivocado está. Una de las lámparas postradas en las mesitas es encendida, tomándolo desprevenido.

—Shintaro —abre los ojos con sorpresa, como puede acomoda su cabello de tal manera que oculte las pruebas de su delito.

—Ma-madre, bu-buenas noches, lamento la tardanza —le mira de frente con una sonrisa nerviosa, si le descubrían estaría castigado de por vida, ocasionando esto perderse los conciertos de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"_ y eso jamás.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me siento cansado, salir con los chicos me desgasta. Con su permiso subiré a descansar

—Si tu lo dices —Shintaro le regala un fugaz beso antes de subir, su madre era muy perspicaz, si se quedaba un poco más ella adivinaría que algo ha hecho mal y no le dejaría de cuestionar hasta sacarle toda la verdad, por eso mejor huir que esperar el castigo de su vida.

.

.

.

—A mí no me engañas, es obvio que te has perforado

—Cállate, no es verdad —gira la cabeza del lado izquierdo, donde no se encuentra el pequeño agujero que evidencia su clara perforación.

—No creí eso de ti, Midorima-kun

—¡Midorima es un rebelde por más santo que se crea! —Aomine le palmea la espalda con fuerza provocando que sus lentes queden colgados de una de sus orejas.

—Maldición, que no me he hecho nada

—¿Te dejaste engatusar por _ese?_

—No exageres —pone los ojos en blanco causando pequeñas risas en sus compañeros.

—Deja de juntarte con Kise —de nuevo Aomine le palmea la espalda, Shintaro gruñe colocándose adecuadamente los anteojos.

Se encontraba muy emocionado, aquel día era el concierto de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā",_ Takao aparte del boleto gratis que le ha dado también le entregó un pase tras bastidores para convivir con los chicos de la banda, sería la primera vez que entraría al _back stage,_ en todos sus años siguiendo a la banda nunca se había ganado aquel privilegio y ahora lo tenía garantizado.

—Midorimacchi, ¿irás al concierto de hoy?

—Por supuesto, como presidente del club de fans de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"_ tengo que describir todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos —Aomine ahoga una risa, era bastante divertido ver a un _tsundere_ emocionado por una simple banda.

Desde el incidente de la pelea que ya no oculta sus preferencias para con la agrupación, si ya saben que es el presidente del club de fans, ¿por qué no seguir desnudando sus gustos?

—Bueno, pero si ese idiota hace algo contra ti no dudes en decírnoslo —dice Kise después de suspirar.

—No soy un niño pequeño al que deben cuidar. Estaré bien —todos se miran entre sí, aun siendo un tipo que no confía en nadie y es muy difícil de acercársele… cuando se le mete a la cabeza algo nada del mundo se lo puede quitar.

.

.

.

Estaba impresionado, se encontraba en el camerino de Takao, ¡el camerino de Takao! Sus ojos recorren el lugar, amplio, desastroso y con muchos toques Kasunari. Después del concierto se ha colado al _back stage,_ nadie notó su presencia y es que Takao solo le dijo que lo veía en su camerino, fue una suerte el haberlo encontrado al primer vistazo. En estos momentos la banda debe estar regalando autógrafos y abrazos a diestra y siniestra… ¡él debería de estar entre toda esa multitud recibiendo todas aquellas atenciones! Frunciendo el ceño gira sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta y salir.

—Oh, Shin-chan, ¿te ibas ya?

—Yo… perdón —baja la mirada, no podía decir que quería _"atenciones"_ por parte de toda la banda.

—Está bien, ¿necesitas algo? —Shintaro observa como Takao se deshace de su camisa, dejando a la vista su bien formada espalda, tan fuerte, tan marcada, tan…

Desvía la mirada, tenía que relajarse y alejar esos pensamientos si no quería cometer una estupidez, lanzándose para hacerle el a…

—Que estupidez

—¿Dices algo? —Takao lo mira secando su cuello y cabello, se veía hermoso; se muerde el interior de la mejilla ahogando las ganas de pasar sus manos por aquel cuerpo escultural. Entrecierra los ojos descifrando las manchas negras en hombros y pecho, notando tatuajes que, obviamente, antes no tenía.

—¿Nuevos tatuajes?

—¿Ah? Oh, sí. ¿Te gustan Son los _hanji_ de mi madre y mi hermana pequeña —los señala respectivamente —. Además los ojos de halcón —muestra su espalda —. ¿Qué te parecen?

—Son increíbles

—Me los hice en las vegas. Por suerte no estaba ebrio —ríe destapando una lata de cerveza —. Pienso hacerme otro, algo significativo… poro aún no sé qué —hace un mohín

Midorima le observa, ¿cómo es que alguien tan atractivo podía arruinar su cuerpo de aquella manera? Manchándolo con tinta permanente. Takao se gira, de nuevo sintiendo esa penetrante mirada que le eriza los vellos de todo el cuerpo, encontrando con este movimiento los bellos ojos esmeraldas de Midorima, sin duda sentía algo por ese muchacho pero… ¿qué? Nunca en su vida ha sentido algo remotamente parecido a aquello y eso que ha conocido a montones y montones de personas, o tal vez sí, pero no quiere recordarlo.

Inevitablemente se van acercando lentamente, moviendo sus ojos solamente lo necesario para observarse mutuamente, grabando los mínimos movimientos de sus pieles. Era peligroso, Takao podía ver las calaveras de _"peligro"_ en los ojos de su acompañante, debía alejarse antes de probar aquel dulce tóxico, sabía que si se hacía adicto a aquello… moriría, le entregaría cualquier cosa, porque aunque no lo admitiera, era un romántico sin remedio.

 _"_ _El amor es un veneno poderoso. Entre más consumes, más de desgastas"_

 _"_ _El veneno no mata, es la cantidad"_

* * *

 _NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¡HULOOOOO! Me dio por actualizar, creo que el que yo entré en depresión es bueno para ustedes los lectores XD Como pueden ver Midorima es un rebelde, le dicen que no se meta con Takao y ahí va *suspira* Lo que hace el amor. En el capítulo anterior todos me reclamaron sobre las perforaciones de Takao (ToT) Déjenme, yo quería que Takao fuera un Noiz -.-''' Las cosas en los fanfics se tienen que hacer rápido, el tiempo en televisión cuesta mucho(?) Bueno, aquí no es televisión pero da mucha flojera escribir los procesos XD Prometo no volver a cometer ese error *levanta la palma* En fin, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, recordando que los reviews en Amor Yaoi los respondo en donde se debe XD No sé cómo explicarlo._

 _Lo que sea y como sea. *Besos y abrazos* XØXØ_


	14. Uno De Tus Amigos

—Ugh —se queja Midorima removiéndose incomodo pues el espacio es tan pequeño que siente que cualquier movimiento que haga puede hacerlo caer de aquel precipicio, infinito y oscuro, tan tenebroso que prefiere agarrarse con uñas y dientes hasta que su salvador llegue a rescatarle. Va abriendo los ojos con pereza pues un sonido molesto suena en su oído.

Estira su brazo para agarra su pantalón y sacar su celular, busca con la vista borrosa sus lentes, se los coloca sorprendiéndose al ver la pantalla, sesenta y cuatro llamadas perdidas.

—Mierda

—Mgh. Apaga eso —abre los ojos como plato, esa voz… gira el cuello viendo aquellos cabellos azabaches enmarañados. ¿Ha hecho algo para despertar desnudo al lado de Takao?

—Mierda —apaga el teléfono para no despertar al moreno, a siegas comienza a buscar su ropa, eran alrededor de las siete y si no apretaba el paso llegaría muy tarde a la escuela.

—¿Shin-chan?

—Ah, Ta-Takao yo… te-tengo que irme, es tarde para…

—No alcanzas a ir a la escuela, es muy tarde. Anda, recuéstate —se queja jalándole de la muñeca.

—De verdad no puedo, mi historial de asistencia es impecable. Además debo asistir al club de ciencias —trata de zafarse sin hacer mucha fuerza pues el toque de Takao es tan reconfortante que no quiere alejarse.

—Cinco minutos más Shin-chan —suplica levantándose, dejando su total desnudez a la vista.

Midorima traga grueso, aquello debía ser un sueño, un glorioso e inefable sueño. Takao enreda sus brazos en su cuello cual serpiente tratando de estrangular a su presa, sus labios se acercan a los suyos como si fuesen un par de imanes con polos opuestos, y es que eso eran ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que los apuestos se atraigan?

—Takao no… estas cometiendo abuso sexual hacia un menor

—Estas duro, no se considera abuso —ronronea restregando su nariz en el cuello pálido de Midorima —. Vamos Shin-chan, juguemos —jadea dejando que su aliento golpee de lleno en la oreja de su compañero.

.

.

—¡Midorimacchi tiene chupetones! —Grita Kise señalándole.

—¡Cállate! Maldición, ¿se tiene que enterar toda la escuela? —Le destapa la boca con el ceño fruncido. Se coloca correctamente la camisa blanca de deportes para completar el uniforme.

—¿Por eso no llegarte ayer? ¿Por estar con ese tipo?

—Kise basta, eres peor que mi madre

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso después de lo que te hizo?

—¿Te recuerdo lo de Aomine? —Se cruza de brazos levantando la ceja izquierda

—E-es diferente —desvía la mirada. Recordaba aquello y Daiki lo seguía haciendo, pero simplemente son fantasías, no causan ningún daño.

—No tengo por qué darles explicaciones. Takao me gusta ¿bien? Y no me importa cuánto daño me haga, si estoy con él no importa nada —expresa molesto.

Azota la puerta del casillero saliendo de los vestidores con pesadas zancadas, ¿qué les importaba a ellos lo que hacía con su vida? Era su problema y punto, él lo resolvería y controlaría, fuese como fuese, costase lo que le costase.

.

.

 _"—_ _Ey, ey Shin-chan, ¿cómo estás?"_

—Hola Takao, bien, acabo de salir de la escuela —explica caminando con tranquilidad. Desde la pelea con Kise que no habla con sus amigos, ni siquiera con Akashi, si todos tenían la misma mentalidad que Ryota prefería no verlos y ahorrarse el mal sabor de boca.

 _"—_ _¿A sí? ¿Estas libre hoy? Kagami me ha estado insistiendo para conocer a uno de tus amigos"_

—¿A uno de mis amigos? —Piensa un poco, tal vez sea Kise, pero para Kagami el rubio no es de su estilo… no siquiera sabía que el pelirrojo era gay —. Estoy libre, ¿sabes cuál de mis amigos?

 _"—_ _Ni idea. ¿Por qué no invitas a todos? Sirve que nos conocemos mejor?"_ —puede verlo sonreír. Como adoraba aquel gesto.

—De acuerdo, pero no prometo nada

 _"—_ _Muy bien. En cuanto sepa la dirección te mandaré un mensaje. Por cierto Shin, ayer me la he pasado muy bien"_ —Midorima siente subir el calor desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, ¿cómo se le ocurría recordarle aquello?

—Y-yo también. Te-tengo que cortar, nos vemos más tarde ¿si?

 _"—_ _Perfecto. Estaré pensando en ti"_ —se escuchan sus labios tronar, mandando un beso por la bocina antes de colgar.

Midorima suspira, aquel cantante lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿cuándo le había perdonado el haberle roto el corazón? Ya no importaba, conseguiría el corazón de Takao y lo resguardaría, lo cuidaría, y si estaba dañado, lo sanaría, porque le amaba, lo admitía, amaba a esa súper estrella narcisista.

Al llegar a su casa y después de sacarse los zapatos sube directo a su habitación sin anunciar su llegada, no quería ser interrumpido. Hace un mensaje y selecciona los nombres de sus amigos para posteriormente mandarlo preguntando si esa tarde pueden quedar. Todos responden de forma afirmativa con la diferencia de que Kise ha preguntado la razón por la cual quiere saber. Shintaro pone los ojos en blanco respondiendo un simple _"Es una sorpresa"_ ganando con esto paz y tranquilidad.

.

.

Poco después de las nueve se encuentra bien vestido, esperando en una de las bancas de la estación de tren junto a Murasakibara que, sorprendentemente, ha sido el más puntual de todos.

—Mo~, qué molestia. Me aburro.

—Aguanta un poco más —aconseja mirando el reloj de su muñeca, no llegarían a tiempo, Takao los ha citado a las nueve treinta, en lo que los chicos llegan, toman el tren, recorren el camino, buscan el bar… será algo tarde.

—Por cierto Mido-chin, hay algo extraño en ti —Midorima desvía la mirada acomodando sus lentes con notable nerviosismo.

—N-no es nada Murasakibara

Antes de que Atsushi agregara algo más la voz molesta de Aomine se hace notar, Midorima levanta el rostro, observando por entre el flequillo cómo Kise va unos pasos delante de su novio, se ve molesto, pues mantiene los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué les sucede a esos dos?

—Han discutido

—¡HAH! ¡Maldición Kuroko, no aparezcas de repente!

—He estado aquí desde hace un par de minutos

—Lo lamento, no he notado tu presencia —Kuroko suspira —. ¿Por qué han discutido?

—Aomine-kun compró un par de revistas con mujeres de grandes pechos completamente desnudas

—Kise ya debería estar acostumbrado —Kuroko se encoje de hombros.

A los pocos minutos llega Akashi con su "elegante" retraso, Takao ha estado llamando desde entonces cada cinco minutos, preguntando dónde se encuentran, colocando a Midorima mas ansioso pues Kise y Aomine no han dejado de gritonearse en todo aquel tiempo.

Llegan tarde, treinta y dos minutos tarde. Otro obstáculo: Takao no responde a sus llamadas y el guarura que resguarda el pub no los deja pasar, aún menos después de que Akashi le ha amenazado con su par de tijeras que, por extraño que parezca, siempre lleva con él, son para "emergencias", según dice.

A las quinientas Takao responde algo agitado, pasando saliva constantemente; no esperaron mucho antes de ver al moreno salir con una gran sonrisa, Midorima observa su peinado, el fleco siendo sostenido por un par de prendedores de color aqua. Tan gay.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Hikari, vienen conmigo —le palmea amistosamente el hombro al gorila quien asintiendo desengancha la cadena de terciopelo rojo.

Todos entran, el pub es más pequeño que _"Olympus"_ recompensando que la única planta es más larga, siendo todo invadido principalmente por la pista donde ya se encuentran varios jóvenes bailando al ritmo de música electro pop.

—Ey chicos… chicos… ¡CHICOS! —Grita para llamar la atención de sus escandalosos compañeros —. Los invitados principales han llegado —los tres gritan, golpean la mesa divertidos. Está será una larga noche.

* * *

 _NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Lamento mucho, mucho el no poder haber actualizado ni responder los reviews :'( Eso de socializar no es nada bueno y además entré en una pequeña depresión, hace poco más de una semana atropellaron a mi perrita y sigo en duelo *suspiro* En fin, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. En *Amor Yao* lamento mucho el no haber podido actualizar el capitulo anterior pero es que la página estaba fallando y no me dejo actualizar cuando debí y después pasó todo esto y ugh, casi exploto._

 _¡GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS, POR LEER, POR SUS COMENTARIOS! GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN_


	15. Efecto Dominó

—Bien, ellos son mis compañeros de banda. Miyaji Kiyoshi, Otsubo Taisuke y Kagami Taiga —los presenta, cada uno levantando la mano como saludo para saber con exactitud quién es quién.

Kise carraspea.

—Yo soy Kise Ryouta, mucho gusto —habla en tono agrio pues el mal sabor de boca de la "apuesta" no se ha olvidado —. Este grandote es Murasakibara Atsushi, él es Akashi Seijuro el señor _yo lo puedo todo_ —los presentes tratan de ahogar la risa, pues por su apellido saben bien de quién se trata, aunque Takao no soporta mucho y ríe hasta que Kise continua con las presentaciones —; y esté pequeñín es Kuroko Tetsuya —Midorima nota cómo Miyaji le codea a Kagami, quien se ha coloreado de un pequeño rojo.

—Ey, no te olvides de mí —reclama Aomine.

—Eres perfectamente capaz de presentarte solo

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Los otros también lo eran!

—Quería evitarles molestias, pero como tú eres un molesto idiota prefiero que gastes tus "molestias"

—¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

—¡Maldición ya paren! —Grita Akashi molesto —. Aomine Daiki, ¿felices? —Gruñe tomando a Murasakibara de la muñeca antes de dirigirse a un par de lugares vacios.

Todos toman asiento, un camarero llega y piden cervezas, imprudentes pues siguen siendo menores de edad, aunque a nadie parece importarle. Después de un par de tragos el ambiente se suaviza, con esto dando paso a pláticas amenas, anquen Midorima se sienta algo molesto.

—Ey Shin-chan, no has participado en un rato, ¿todo bien? —Simplemente asiente sin mirarlo —- Algo te sucede, dime lo que es.

—Cuando respondiste… tú…

—¿Huh? Solo estaba bailando, lamento no responder rápido… Bailaba con los chicos, lo juro. Vamos, no estés celoso —se abraza a su cuello para dejar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? —Se interpone Kise sentándose entre ambas

—Kise, largo de aquí —pronuncia Midorima entre dientes entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mo~, yo solo quiero conocer a tu novio —sonríe —. ¡Oh, Midorimacchi, tienes perforaciones! ¡Ahora, todos paguen la apuesta! —Grita emocionado parándose del sillón de cuero y golpeando la mesa.

—¡Guarda silencio, no seas molesto!

—Jojojo~, yo lo sabía. Ere un pillo Midorimacchi —pellizca su mejilla logrando que su rostro adopte un intenso rojo.

Shintaro le regaña mientras Kise ríe. El rato para entre tragos de cerveza, whisky y otras bebidas exóticas, pedidas más por Murasakibara pues las otras son tan amargas para su dulce gusto. Sin importar las rencillas de hace tiempo Kise y Takao hablan hasta por los codos, tal vez sea porque se han caído de maravilla o simplemente porque el alcohol ya se les ha subido.

Kagami se mantiene cohibido mandando miradas furtivas hacia Kuroko quien escucha con atención a Aomine que a la vez habla con Miyaji y Otsubo; Midorima se dedica a observar a Akashi y a Murasakibara quienes no hacen algo diferente a los demás.

A la octava ronda el ambiente sube de nivel, Takao ya no puede controlar sus piernas y las mueve con insistencia, con notables ganas de ir a bailar, Kagami llevando una ventaja de cuatro pedidos más que los otros se ha animado, coqueteando sin descaro alguno con Kuroko.

—Kise, ¿quieres bailar? —Invita Aomine ya mosqueado por la indiferencia del rubio.

—¡Claro! Vamos Takaocchi —le toma de ambas muñecas para arrastrarlo a la pista —. ¿Alguien más? ¿Akashicchi?

—No bailo esas cosas

—Entonces me llevo a Murasakibaracchi~ —canturrea jalando del brazo al mencionado. A Aomine y a Akashi se les salta una venita de la frente, Kise siempre ha tenido el poder de desquiciar hasta a un monje budista.

—Eres taaan~ atractivo Kuroko, hip —Kagami se recarga en el brazo de Kuroko, hipando y arrastrando las palabras por su notable borrachera.

—Gra-gracias Kagami-kun —el rostro de Kuroko se mantiene rojo de vergüenza, pues es consciente de todo lo que pasa, su estado de embriaguez es de una cerveza y media, dejando que un celoso Aomine se tome lo que ha quedo de la mitad de su segunda cerveza, manteniéndose sólo con jugo de cerveza y un par de limonadas con agua mineral.

—Ese idiota

—Iré a bailar —se levanta Akashi sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

Los minutos siguen pasando, Miyaji riendo por las idioteces del borracho de Kagami, Aomine ahogando sus celos bajo tragos y tragos de cerveza helada con limón, Midorima hablando con Otsubo de próximas presentaciones, mirando de reojo a Takao, Kuroko aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo por el hostigamiento de Kagami; y los sobrantes, bailando sin prestar atención a lo que pasa en su mesa.

—¡Estoy harto! —Explota Aomine caminando pesadamente hacia donde Kise quien ha conseguido, junto a Takao, un trío de chicos que bailen junto a ellos, coqueteando y riendo. Sin importar el mar de gente Aomine le toma con brusquedad de los hombros, plantándole un beso en los labios, marcando su propiedad.

Kise notablemente rojo esconde el rostro en el pecho de Daiki, con esto reconciliándose; ambos comienzan a bailar sin ningún problema, tan juntos que parecen van a tener seco en medio de la pista.

—¡Kagami-kun! —Se levanta Kuroko cual resorte más acalorado que antes.

—Anda Kuroko, te va a gustar

—Basta Kagami, es suficiente

—¡Tú no me mandas maldito peles de escoba!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye cálmate!

—¡TÚ BASTARDO!

—Aka-chin —todos se giran a observar el teatrito pues un chico de baja estatura mantiene a un hombre que le saca una cabeza y media, amenazándole con un par de tijeras.

—¡TE ENSEÑARÉ A TOCARLE EL TRASERO A TUS ANSESTROS! ¡PERO EN OTRO MUNDO! —Midorima se pone de pie de un salto

—Akashi, tranqulisa… ¡Aomine no hagas eso en público! —Regaña con el rostro enrojecido.

—¡Kagami-kun!

—¡Deja ya Kagami!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Lloriquea el hombre

—¡LLORA ESCORIA!

—¡Perdóneme la vida!

—¡Aominecchi! —Chilla Kise

—¡Deja de mirarlo!

Y el descontrol aparece, Aomine da el primer golpe, aventando al tipo contra otros tres quienes golpean a los demás siendo como un efecto dominó. A los dos minutos todo el pub lanza puñetazos y patadas mientras Akashi sigue amedrentando al desconocido que ha osado tocarle.

—Maldición —gruñe Midorima al sentir un pisotón, reacciona con rapidez defendiendo a Takao de un golpe sorpresivo.

—Esto está fuera de control

—Tsk. ¡Murasakibara, toma a Akashi, nos largamos de aquí! —Apresando la muñeca de Takao comienza su escape, Murasakibara agarra a Akashi de la cintura aguantando las patadas y reclamos de esté pues aún no termina su trabajo.

Midorima coloca a Kuroko en su hombro sin soltar la muñeca de Takao, Miyaji y Otsubo recogen a Kagami del sueño pasando sus brazos por sus cuellos para mantener el equilibrio; al pasar por el lado de Kise es tomado de la mano por Takao mientras Aomine es jalado de la oreja, cortesía del costal de papas de Kuroko.

Los guardias llegan y ellos son escoltados por tres, al salir reciben una reprimenda amenazando llamar a sus padres, pero eso queda olvidado cuando Takao saca un fajo de billetes, los oficiales les desean buena noche antes de entrar al pub y tratar de calmar la revuelta.

* * *

 _NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Nunca salgas con los chicos de "La Generación De Los Milagros" porque te pueden causar muchos problemas._

 _FIN_

 _XD Personalmente me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo este capitulo .3. Quisiera subir dos capítulos en recompensar por desaparecer casi un mes *pose de "El Grito"* No tenía pensado dejar pasar tanto tiempo D: Pero es que… ¡pasa súper rápido! _ Eso no es justo señor tiempo, uste, uste, uste debe esperarnos, no queremos envejecer tan pronto ni tardar mucho en actualizar un fanfic, es malo señor tiempo ToT EEEEEEN~~~~~~~~ FIN, espero a ustedes también les haya gustado. ¡No volveré a prometer nada, es una promesa! XD_

 _PD: Lamento muchísimo, pero muchísimo la demora D: No tengo excusa y me llevará Papá Noel al mundo de Tortas de Jamón y Nieve de Limón de castigo __


	16. Lo Que Más Le Dolía

—Maldición, qué desastre —gruñe Midorima pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—¡Kagami-kun!

—¡Auch! —Se soba la cabeza Taiga pues ha sido golpeado por Akashi.

Suspirando Midorima se soba las sienes, aquella ha sido de las peores noches de su vida y apostaba a que Takao no quería volver a invitarlos o a si quiera querer volver a verles. Unas risas escandalosas lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—¡Por Dios, ha sido una noche estupenda! Shin-chan tenemos que salir más seguido —propone divertido enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de Midorima.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunta sorprendido.

—Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no vamos a un Magi Burger? —Todos asienten.

En el recorrido siguen hablando, riendo por la experiencia vivida en el pub; a Kagami se le ha bajado la borrachera solo un poco, disculpándose con Kuroko por pasarse de mano larga. Al llegar al local juntan tres mesas, piden un montón de hamburguesas, refrescos y malteadas; a los pocos minutos Kagami cae rendido, tan cansado por el alcohol que no puede más.

—Es hora de irse. Ey Shin-chan, ¿vienes a mi casa? —Todos hacen bulla provocando en Midorima un gran sonrojo —. Ki-chan, cambiemos números —sonríe sacando su celular para pasárselo al rubio y recibir el contrario.

Miyaji y Otsubo se van juntos cargando a un inconsciente Kagami quien susurra cosas inentendibles; Aomine, Kise y Kuroko se acompañan pues la pareja primero debe dejar a Tetsuya antes de retirarse a sus respectivos hogares; mientras Midorima y Takao se van tomados de la mano al igual que Akashi y Murasakibara, cada quien por su lado; la noche es recurrida pero no les interesa pues lo único que ellos quieren es sentirse.

—Ey Shin-chan, ¿te quedarás a dormir en mi casa? Tengo ganas de hacer cosas —se lame los labios con sensualidad provocando en Midorima un gran sonrojo brillante.

No podía, de verdad que no, pero era Takao quien se lo pedía, quería resistirse y negarse con un rotundo _no,_ pero al ver aquellos ojos suplicantes le derriba todas las barreras, aceptando después de pensarlo unos pocos segundos.

.

.

.

La mañana llega siendo Takao el primero en despertar pues Shintaro se quedó más tiempo despierto viendo dormir en completa paz a Takao, y es que parecía un querubín después del sexo, con esas mejillas como manzanas, una media sonrisa y el cabello cayendo desordenado por todos lados; con todo el cuidado del mundo ha quitado los prendedores del enmarañado cabello y colocándolos en la mesita de noche para después acomodarse a su lado y acariciar su mejilla, se sentía todo un idiota, en conclusión: un total enamorado.

Takao se queda ahí, pensando con una meca de preocupación, sentado mientras sostiene en un abrazo sus piernas, tan pegadas a su pecho para poder recostar su cabeza en las rodillas; se encontraba asustado, solo una vez sintió aquello y las cosas no salieron para nada bien, por eso aquel sentimiento de temor, no quería pasar por lo mismo una vez más, aunque parecía ser un poco tarde ya.

Shintaro es extremadamente atractivo, amable, elegante, caballeroso, en pocas palabras el hombre que todos quisieran, el macho ideal, la pareja perfecta.

No comprendía, lo prometió, juró no volver a enamorarse, a tener una historia compartida, a acostarse con la misma persona más de una vez; y ahí estaba, acariciando las hebras verdes de Shintaro mientras reparte pequeños besos a su frente. Le encantaba, de verdad que lo tenía.

—Ey Shin-chan, buen día —susurra bajando sus labios a los contrarios y uniéndolos en un tierno rose. Shintaro se remueve algo molesto, estaba cansado y lo único que necesitaba era dormir —. Despierta Shin-chan~. Los niños buenos como tú tienen que asistir a la escuela~

—Guarda silencio. La cabeza me va a explotar —se queja contra la almohada.

Takao sonríe, se daba palmadas de felicitación en el hombro por haber corrido las cortinas el día anterior, el Sol no lo ha despertado ni la iluminación exagerada molesta su resaca.

—Okay~ iré a preparar el desayuno niño malo —sonríe dándole un beso en la nalga a Midorima antes de salir al pasillo desnudo directo a la cocina.

Por alguna razón sonríe, era de los pocos días en los que se levantaba de buen humor y lo agradecía, hoy tendría ensayo para una presentación privada, ahora que lo recordaba tenía que apartar lugares para Midorima y sus amigos.

—Oh, creí que no te levantarías hasta más tarde —sonríe sintiendo las manos de Midorima abrasarle por la cintura mientras su rostro reposa en su hombro.

—Te necesito —aquello provoca un sonrojo en Takao, baja la mirada avergonzado, ¿qué le pasaba?

—¿Necesitas aspirinas? —Le separa con amabilidad para dirigirse a uno de los cajones y sacar una caja —. Te prepararé café pero primero toma mucha agua con la pastilla —señala.

Midorima toma asiento agarrando las pastillas, se sirve un vaso de agua helada y se sienta en el desayunador, esperando por el arroz frito con verduras, todo recalentado de hace dos días.

—Hueles horrible —olisquea Midorima, Takao ríe llevando una cucharada a la boca.

Al terminar de cocinar se ha sentado sobre las piernas de Shintaro para sentirlo más cerca y comer con _"comodidad";_ a Midorima aquel gesto le ha gustado pues puede hacerle mimos a su antojo.

Después de unos arrumacos más e insistencia en el teléfono de Shintaro esté se tiene que retirar a su casa no sin antes recibir la grandiosa noticia de que _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"_ tendría otra presentación privada, nada podría arruinar aquel día.

Pero estaba equivocado, precisamente _"hoy"_ llegaba su padre del Caribe, después de un exhaustivo recorrido por las playas, buscando un buen terreno para levantar uno de aquellos hoteles lujosos, con el nombre _"Akashi"_ como protagonista.

Y ahí estaba, encogiéndose cada vez más al escuchar la voz alzarse a los cuatro vientos, ha sido un imprudente al dejarse puestos los piercings, pero es que el estar con Takao le nubla la razón, pero aquello no le quitaba lo idiota.

—Lo lamento —se disculpa por veinteava vez.

—Por Dios Shintaro, con esas cosas en tu rostro ¿piensas ser un buen doctor ¿Has visto a un doctor con ese aspecto? —Shintaro se queda callado, no quería responder aquellas preguntas porque de antemano sabe de sobra que su padre conoce las respuestas —. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Tú no eras así, ¿tienes algún problema? ¿En la escuela, con tu madre… conmigo?

—N-no es eso, yo… yo… s-solo quería… experimentar —murmura sin levantar la mirada. Los ojos de su padre, aunque parecidos a los suyos, pero más alegres, siempre le han incomodado porque sabe que ven a través de él, son como un par de cámaras de rayos x que le dejan desnudo.

—Te pediré un favor —posa ambas manos en sus hombros para que le preste atención —, quiero que te quites esas cosas…

—Pero…

—Y, que te quedes en tu habitación estudiando. Estas castigado Shintaro.

—¿Qué? No habla en serio

—¿De verdad? Entrégame esas cosas —le extiende la mano mirándole desde arriba; como odiaba aquella postura de superioridad.

Soltando un silencioso bufido se va quitando los piercings, entregándoselos posteriormente a su padre. Sube las escaleras pensando un y mil maneras de insultar a su progenitor, obviamente, dentro de la seguridad de su mente. Al llegar a la habitación cierra la puerta, dejándose caer de bruces contra la cama; abraza una almohada ahogando sus maldiciones. Por más respeto que le tuviera a su padre no podría no odiarlo por obligarle a quitarse lo que Takao le podio, además de quitarle la oportunidad de no ir a un concierto privado; aquello… aquello era _lo que más odiaba._


	17. Sólo Tal Vez

_"—_ _Midorimacchi, ¿dónde estás? Creí que serías el primero en estar aquí. Takaocchi está histérico preguntando por ti; le prometiste que vendrías"_ —le recrimina Kise al otro lado de la línea.

—Sé lo que dije, lo lamento pero… agh —se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano, desesperado pues hace una semana que está castigado, mintiéndoles a todos con descaro diciendo el montón de cosas que su padre le pone a realizar, omitiendo la parte del castigo

 _"—_ _¿Midorimacchi?"_

—N-no puedo asistir ¿bien? Estoy cansado. Discúlpame con Takao —sin darle tiempo a responder corta la llamada.

Se hace un ovillo en la cama y cierra los ojos, rememorando un par de canciones de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"_ antes de que su celular vuelva a sonar. No quería responder, pero él no es un mal educado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Kise?

 _"—_ _No soy Kise, idiota. ¿Qué es eso que no vendrás?"_ —se notaba la molestia en la voz de Aomine, quería quedarse callado, pero aquel moreno le provoca tanta confianza que puede desinhibirse.

—Pues eso, que no iré.

 _"—_ _Tch, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Y no me vengas con esa pobre excusa de que estas cansado"_ —Midorima tuerce los labios, de verdad que no puede ocultarle nada a Aomine.

—Estoy castigado, ¿bien? No puedo salir desde hace una semana, y por supuesto que hoy no es la excepción —gruñe resignado.

 _"—_ _Bien, escucha; en una hora más comenzará la presentación, es suficiente tiempo como para que te escapes y llegues al club"_

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Escapar? Ni loco Aomine

 _"—_ _¿Te perderás una presentación de_ _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"? Tú no eres Midorima, ¿qué mierda has hecho con él?"_

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —suspira —. ¿Me dirás como hacerlo?

 _"—_ _Tú déjamelo a mí"_ —se escucha el chasquear de unos dedos seguido por una exhaustiva explicación, a Midorima apenas y le ha dado tiempo de tomar notas mentales.

La llamada es cortada y el plan ha dado inicio; se escuchaba simple, tendría que escabullirse hasta la puerta trasera sin ser visto, a esas horas o sus padres ya estaban metidos en la cama o en el despacho revisando documentos de prestaciones bancarias o permisos del gobierno para construir, porque su padre además de ser un excelente abogado es un arquitecto de primera.

Armándose de todo el valor posible sale de su habitación con el sigilo de un gato, y así continúa hasta llegar al primer piso; varias luces se encuentran encendidas, dando a entender que su padre sigue despierto haciendo su trabajo. A hurtadillas continúa para llegar a tomar el pomo de la puerta, por fortuna no se ha echado llave.

Tomando el juego que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta sale al exterior, respirando con tranquilidad; ahora debía darse prisa si quería llegar antes de que Takao suba al escenario sin su beso de la buena suerte.

.

.

.

—Takao, vámos~ no podemos seguir esperando —le recrimina Miyaji con las manos en la cadera.

—Solo cinco minutos más

—¡Eso dijiste hace veinte minutos! —Grita Kagami exasperado pues aunque se encuentre muy cómodo al lado de Kuroko no puede dejar atrás su pasión por la música.

—Lo sé pero…

—Lamento mucho la tardanza —se disculpa Midorima jadeante.

—¡Shin-chan! —Enrosca sus brazos en el cuello del recién llegado, dando saltitos de felicidad — Creí que no llegarías a tiempo —hace un mohín restregando su nariz contra la contraria.

Shintaro sonríe, Takao tenía aquella magia. Tomándole del mentón le regala un beso profundo como saludo. Los gritos de fans los sacan de su burbuja de romance.

—Suerte —le desea Midorima regalándole otra unión de labios.

Los chicos de la banda se retiran dejando a los estudiantes en la mesa del segundo nivel pues es el lugar con la mejor vista el club. Shintaro se recarga de frente a la barandilla que le llega a la cintura para apreciar mejor a los músicos quienes han tomado ya sus respectivos lugares junto a sus instrumentos. Akashi y Murasakibara se le unen después de la presentación por parte de Takao; Kuroko les acompaña al escuchar la cuarta canción que comienza con un solo de batería; a la quinta canción llegan Kise y Aomine.

—Kurokocchi, ¿tienes interés en Kagami?

—¿Qué? N-no digas tonterías Kise-kun —evade la mirada del rubio con el calor hormigueándole el rostro.

—Mo~ no son tonterías

—Kise-chin tiene razón Kuro-chin; todos hemos visto cómo le miras —opina Murasakibara chupando un bastón de dulce.

Ignorando todo lo antes dicho Kuroko se centra en el concierto, nadie podía saber lo que siente porque, sinceramente, ni él mismo lo sabe. Acepta que Kagami le caí muy bien, cuando no está borracho y le toca el trasero; es un gran chico. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, cabía la posibilidad de que le atrajera; sólo tal vez.

Después de casi dos horas de concierto lso chicos agradecen y bajan del "escenario", suben por las escaleras animados mientras siguen cantando estrofas saltadas al azar y versos de otras canciones. En cuanto Takao ve a Midorima se lanza a sus brazos para besarle, seguía diciendo que aquello era muy raro, no era normal en él lanzársele de aque… ¿a quien engañaba? Sí que lo hacia, pero sólo con personas muy cercanas a él, como lo son Kagami, Miyaji y Otsubo, además de su familia, claro está.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar Shin-chan?

—Estoy bien. Tengo que irme

—Vamos Midorima, está vez prometemos comportarnos y no hacer un desastre —´promete Aomine palmeándole la espalda con fuerza.

—Quisieras creerles —bromea ganándose un par de risas.

—Shin-chan, ¿y tus piercings? —Hace un mohín tocando las partes donde deberían de estar lo aretes.

—Esa es la razón por la que tengo que irme —todos le miran expectantes, unos a medio camino de tomar un trago de su bebida.

—¿Qué ha sucedido Shin-chan?

Midorima ve como Aomine trata de ahogar las carcajadas que amenazan con salir mientras Kise le da de codazos pidiendo que guarde la compostura.

—Yo… e-estoy castigado —murmura avergonzado sobando su nuca y desviando la mirada con el rostro acalorado.

Escucha un par de risas, aquello le provoca más pena, como odiaba vivir con sus padres; puede notar cómo Takao les lanza una mirada molesta.

—Vamos Shin-chan, te llevo a casa —sin esperar una replica por parte de Midorima emprende camino hacia la salida.


	18. Todo El Vecindario

_CONTENIDO +18_

* * *

—Ta-Takao no es necesario. No quiero que pierdas tiempo conmigo —dice una vez en la calle mientras esperan a que el ballet parkin traiga el auto de Takao.

—No te preocupes Shin-chan, solo te dejaré y volveré —le muestra los dientes en una sonrisa provocando que Shintaro simplemente baje la mirada. Takao es tan tierno de mucha maneras.

Al fin el hombre llega con el auto gris deportivo de Takao; ambos suben para que, con un quemón de llantas, arranque a toda velocidad, Midorima apenas y se ha podido colocar correctamente el cinturón. Ahora se agarra con las uñas del asiento de cuero negro, Takao era un loco tras el volante.

El radio es encendido, la pantalla touch indica el nombre de una canción, interpretada por OLCODEX, las bocinas retumban por el volumen tan alto que se maneja. Takao está tan absorto cantando la canción, esquivando autos a gran velocidad y pasando las luces preventivas. Kazunari pasa la calle por donde debía dar vuelta, y Midorima apenas y se ha dado cuenta.

—Ta-Takao… Ey Takao… ¡TAKAO! —Grita exasperado, no quería seguir avanzando, aquello solo significaba perder tiempo valioso, dando ventaja a sus padres de despertar y ser castigado por más tiempo.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Baja el volumen —. ¿Sucede algo¡

—Te has pasado ocho calles… nueve de la que se supone debías dar vuelta… ahora son diez.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Frunce el ceño antes de dar una vuelta en U para pasar al carril del sentido contrario.

El hombreo de Midorima golpea la puerta por la repentina acción, siente que el alma lo abandona con aquel acto tan violento, sumándole las repentinas paradas y bocinazos de los otros conductores.

—¡Whoooo! Jajaja. Entonces Shin-chan, ¿en dónde vives? —Pregunta son despegar la vista del camino ni bajar la velocidad.

—Ikebukuro, 12-14 —indica acomodándose adecuadamente en el asiento; Takao ha bajado un poco la velocidad para poder dar vuelta tres calles antes de la que se debe tomar.

—Ah… Takao

—No te preocupes, es un atajo —Midorima guarda silencio, confiaría en Kazunari.

.

.

—Bien, hemos llegado —sonríe Takao apagando el motor del auto.

—Gracias por traerme —trata de salir pero el seguro sigue puesto —. Ah, Ta-Takao

—¿No te despedirás de mí? —Pícaro acercándose a Midorima.

Shintaro se queda quieto, ver los ojos iluminados de Takao por las lámparas del exterior le paralizan, sin duda es una imagen digna de admirar detenidamente.

El espacio se reduce hasta que sus labios se juntan en un contacto tierno, aun Midorima teniendo prisa la verdad es que siempre le podía donar un poco de su tiempo a ese hermoso cantante.

Sin preverlo Takao se sienta sobre él a horcajadas, aún besándole; sin duda alguna Midorima le atraía, siente tanto deseo por aquel estudiante que simplemente al verlo se excita sobremanera.

—Ta-Takao, espera —murmura entre beso y beso —. Te-ten…go que… irme

—Solo un poco Shin-chan. Te deseo —susurra peinando los cabellos de Midorima hacia atrás.

No podía resistir si le hablaba con aquella voz ronca junto con esa mirada cargada de deseo, brillándole lascivamente. Con un gruñido retoma los ardientes besos y sus manos pasan a tercera base: el trasero de Takao

—Mgh, Shin-chan

A Midorima se le nubla la mente, casi obteniendo lagunas mentales; en un movimiento salvajemente inesperado gira a Takao de pecho contra el tablero, le baja ambas prendas inferiores dejando al descubierto el blanquecino y redondeado trasero de Takao. Relamiendose los labios se agacha hasta rosar con su nariz aquella parte. Pasa su lengua por aquel agujero para después meterla, lubricando lo mejor posible.

—Sg-Sgin-chan. E…en la guanterah… lubricante —pronuncia con rápidez antes de que los gemidos y jadeos corten la frase.

Midorima obedece, abre aquel compartimiento y saca el pequeño bote y tres paquetes de condones.

—Só-sólo el lubricante, Shin-chan —indica tocándose y preparándose a sí mismo con el pre seminal y la saliva

Midorima asiente, abre el lubricante para esparcir un poco en su mano; con sus dedos embarra la sustancia en la entrada de Takao. No podrá resistirlo por mucho, su miembro palpita, como si con esto quisiera exigir atención. Sin mucho cuidado baja su cierre, extiende el lubricante restante de su mano por toda la extensión de su pene masturbándose en el proceso. Gruñe al escuchar algunos gemidos subidos de tono por parte de Takao; sabe que no es bueno tener sexo frente a su casa, en vía pública, dentro de un auto pero… ¡por favor! ¡Se trata de la súper estrella Takao Kazunari! Ambos "salen" juntos, y aunque le ha roto el corazón no se puede resistir ante ese cuerpo que se le entrega sumiso.

De una sola estocada entra en Takao pues ha mencionado su nombre de una forma tan candente que no ha podido resistirlo.

—¡Shin-chan~! Ah… amgh… Sh-Shin…chahan —Takao mantiene el ritmo de su mano en una masturbación placentera.

—Takao —murmura antes de morder bajo su nuca, quería marcarlo; arañarlo.

Las estocadas comienzan, lo han hecho tantas veces que al parecer Takao ya se ha acostumbrado a él, eso sin perder la estreches que le saborea. Ambos gimen y jadean, Midorima tratando de contenerse pues si el tono es demasiado alto… podría despertar a sus padres y a un par de vecinos; y eso nunca.

—¡Aah!

—Sh, sh, sh —chista Midorima tapándole la boca —. Tra-trata de contener tus gemidos. No queremos despertar a todo el vecindario, ¿o sí? —Puede sentir cómo a través de su mano Takao ríe.

El acto continúa, esta vez Kazunari muerde ss labios en un intento de tragarse los gemidos que quieren salir de aquella prisión de dientes.

—Estoy… Shi-Shin-chan, u-un poco má…más, ah

—Juntos… Takao, juntos —casi suplica contra su oído, tras morder su lóbulo con algo de fuerza ambos terminan.

.

.

Entra a la casa cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado, la madera cruje un poco y maldice. Con el juego de llaves antes tomado coloca el seguro; exhala con algo de alivio pues lo más difícil ha pasado.

—¿Shintaro?

—¡Ma-madre! —se sobresalta girando con rapidez; esconde las llaves tras su espalda tanteando el lugar donde deben estar.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

—Yo… vi-vine por algo de agua —la señora Midorima le escanea de pies a cabeza observando su vestimenta, al darse cuenta de esto Shintaro prepara con rapidez una excusa —. E-estaba tan cansado que me acosté en la cama sin quitarme la ropa. L-lo lamento —baja la cabeza sin perder el contacto visual con su madre.

—¿Muy bien? —Afirma dudosa.

—Re-regresaré a dormir —pasando por su lado se dirige a su habitación, tomándose su tiempo, no quería levantar sospechas aunque, sabe de sobra, que su madre no se ha tragado aquel cuento. Sin duda de nuevo estaba metido en otro problema, más grande que el anterior.


	19. Conseguido

Dos semanas, dos estúpidas semanas y tal vez un poco más, ¿quién se creía ese niño para ignorarle de aquella manera? Claro, si ya ha conseguido lo que quería, acostarse con él hasta saciar su fanatismo enfermizo. Igual no debería estar molesto, él también ha conseguido algo, y hace mucho debía de terminar con aquello, pero nooo, el sexo con aquel estudiante ha sido tan bueno que ha querido repetirlo una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

—Ey Takao, deja de estar en la maldita Luna y pon atención —le regaña Miyaji acomodando las cuerdas de su instrumento.

—Estay cansado sempai, ¿no podemos dejarlo para después? —Lloriquea un poco.

—¡Deja de llamarme sempai! Ta supéralo Kasunari, no estamos ya en la escuela —bufa.

Takao ríe ante la actitud del mayor, siempre le ha gustado molestarle, y es que desde que salieron de la facultad odia que le sigan diciendo _sempai;_ igual él lo hace.

—Miyaji, creo que debemos dejar esto. Igual el idiota de Kagami no está prestando atención —señala con su pulgar al pelirrojo que se encuentra más que entretenido mensajeando con quien sabe quién.

Suspirando el rubio accede, guarda su instrumento en el estuche especial y colgándoselo al hombro se dirige a la salida.

—Bien, dejaremos esto para la próxima semana. Pero si para ese entonces siguen igual juro que les lanzaré algo a esas malditas cabezas suyas —gruñe saliendo del estudio.

Takao sonríe, igual toma sus cosas y sale. Debía tranquilizarse y distraerse en alguna otra cosa aunque… si su banda no lo ha distraído, ¿cómo es que encontraría algo que ocupe su mente? Debía ver a aquel estúpido estudiante para darse cuenta de que no lo necesita más. Saca el teléfono de su bolcillo y busca el nombre de Kise, oprime el botón verde y espera a que contesten del otro lado.

 _"—_ _Yo, ¿quién habla?"_

—¿Ki-chan?

 _"—_ _No, Aomine. ¿Quién es? ¿El jodido amante de Kise? Escucha si me entero quien eres juro que te busco y te rompo el culo, ¿entendido?"_

—¿Qué? So-soy Takao —frunce el ceño al escuchar las carcajadas del otro lado.

 _"—_ _Sé que eres Takao, sólo quería asustarte. ¿Qué necesitas?"_

—¿Podrías decirme el nombre de su escuela? Necesito ver a Shin-chan

 _"—_ _¿Sucedió algo con ustedes? Midorima se ha estado comportando de una manera tan patética —"_ Aomine suspira con fastidio

—¿De verdad? Bueno… hace dos semanas que no recibo noticias suyas, evade mis llamadas y en estos últimos días ha mantenido apagado el teléfono —explica jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

 _"—_ _Qué extraño. Bien, estudiamos en la preparatoria Seirin, ¿sabes dónde está?"_

—Por su puerto. Gracias Ao-chan —el moreno se despide con un simple _"adiós"_ y ambos terminan con la llamada.

Compra un pañuelo azul con pollitos como estampado, se lo amarra alrededor de la cabeza como si fuese una diadema y emprende camino directo al instituto. Conocía aquel lugar, así que ocultándose tras los arbustos de la acera de enfrente mantiene su vista de halcón pegada a la puerta; los alumnos van saliendo, pero ni rostro de Midorima. Observa a Kise salir acompañado de Aomine, quienes de vez en vez se dan pequeños besos.

—¿Takao?

—¿Heh? ¿Kagami? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Frunce el ceño sin cambiar de postura.

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo —antes de que Takao pueda responder el celular del pelirrojo suena; volviendo la vista al punto inicial observa a Kuroko hablar por teléfono y a Midorima salir junto a él. Takao sonríe con malicia.

—Sí. Estoy en el lugar de siempre. Te espero

—Pero mira con quién sales —le pica mirándole con maldad.

—¡Cállate! No es como si pudieras recriminármelo. A-además no estamos saliendo —evade la mirada azulina de Takao con un notable sonrojo.

—Yo no te recrimino nada, más el hecho de no habérmelo dicho —regaña con el entrecejo arrugado.

Kagami no responde nada más, Takao rueda los ojos volviendo su atención a la reja de Seirin donde Akashi y Murasakibara han llegado también. Observa a Kuroko despedirse y cruzar la calle, ese Kagami era todo un seductor.

—Ey Kuroko

—Kagami-kun —saluda —. ¿Takao-kun?

—¡Hola Kuro-chan! —Sonríe sacudiendo la mano con efusividad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a Shin-chan. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? —El más bajo mira hacia el cielo rememorando algo.

—Bueno… se ha estado comportando de una manera extraña. Casi no come con nosotros; vienen a traerlo y a recogerlo, además de que no lleva su celular consigo —explica sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Takao asiente haciendo un mohín y agradeciendo para volver si atención a los chicos que siguen esperando al pie de las grandes puertas.

—Nosotros nos vamos —avisa Kagami.

—Muy bien, usen protección chicos —brome ganándose un par de sonrojos.

Kuroko se despide con la mirada gacha y parten calle abajo. Takao sonríe, Riko no iba a esta muy contenta con aquello. Suspirando vira la cabeza encontrando un lujoso auto frente a la escuela, al retirarse, Midorima ya no se encuentra parado junto a sus amigos. Suspirando sale de su escondite, algo tenía qué hacer para averiguar lo que le sucede a Midorima… ¿Qué mierda esta pensando? Para él mucho mejor si el menos ya no quiere nada con él. Decidido emprende camino a su casa, ya no pensaría más en aquello, esa misma noche se olvidará de ese mocoso.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo es que me convenciste de venir aquí? —Kagami trata de evitar mirar a los musculosos bailarines que se pasean por el establecimiento en tan poca ropa.

Le fascinaban ese tipo de ambientes, pero ahora ya no puede ver ni tocar, él quiere algo con Kuroko y si se metía con alguien más su relación terminaría mucho antes de comenzar, de por sí perdió puntos con la borrachera y la agarrada de trasero; aún se arrepiente por aquel incidente.

—Deja de llorar Kami-chan —y el recuerdo del por qué está ahí llega de golpe.

Kagami no puede resistirse a las peticiones de Takao cuando usa aquella mirada de gato y su tono de niño pequeño llamándole _"Kami-chan"._ Kagami bufa, de verdad que no quiere estar ahí, pero si su amigo necesita de aquello… él bien puede soportar las ganas de revolcarse con uno de esos tipos.

—Maldición, la carne es débil, la carne es débil —reza cerrando los ojos.

Takao sonríe sin dejar de caminar hasta llegar a una mesa redonda con un tubo de metal al centro, donde un bailarín con sólo un calzón de cuero le cubre mientras revolotea alrededor del tubo. Ambos se detienen ahí, ese hombre es del tipo de Kazunari; alto, de buenos músculos, bronceado y con cara de actor de película porno.

—¡Ey! —Le llama Takao acercándose más a la mesa, el bailarín se inclina para escuchar —. ¿Cuánto por un rato? —Grita por sobre la música.

—Lo siento, yo no soy de esos

—Puedo darte mucho dinero —el tipo se queda meditando un rato, observando el rostro de Takao.

—¿Te conozco?

—Takao Kazunari

—Oh por Dios. ¿De verdad? ¿El vocalista de _"_ _Daяe MØ βetā"?_

—Ese mismo —sonríe. Había veces en las que agradecía ser una estrella de talla mundial.

El chico acepta, baja de la mesa para dirigirlo a uno de los cuartos traseros

—Pórtate bien Kami-chan —se despide Takao.

Kagami gruñe observando a un par de tipos guiñándole el ojo y coqueteando con él. Se disculpa de antemano con Kuroko; más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso ¿no?

.

.

Takao se encuentra sobre el bailarín, restregando sus entrepiernas mientras se besan con ferocidad, las manos del _'strepper'_ acarician de su espalda al trasero y viceversa. Kazunari entreabre los ojos encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de Midorima, ¿podrá ser cierto?


	20. Ver A Shin-chan

Los besos y carisias continúan, Takao aún con la imagen de Midorima en su mente. Le encantaban aquellos toques, aunque se sintieran diferentes.

—Mgh. Takao —y aquello rompe el momento, al abrir de nuevo los ojos se topa con la imagen del bailarín —. ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunta extrañado pues Takao se ha alejado.

—Lo siento yo… no puedo hacerlo —se coloca la camisa y del bolsillo del pantalón saca una hoja doblada en dos partes; también toma su chequera y escribe la cantidad antes de firmarlo —. Aquí tienes —le extiende ambos papeles.

—¿Qué es esto? —Desdobla la hoja leyendo por encima.

—Es un documento de confidencialidad. Cuentas algo de lo que ha pasado aquí y puedes perder hasta tu vida —le amenaza mirándole de la manera más dura posible.

El bailarín acepta la pluma que Takao le extiende y sin dudarlo firma el documento, al fin de cuentas ya ha conseguido una buena cantidad de dinero y un revolcón con uno de los famosos más importantes e influyentes de Japón, eso sí, no rompería su pacto de silencio.

.

.

Takao sale del cuarto con el documento en mano, había sido un estúpido al creer que podría olvidar a Midorima acostándose con otro, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? Ese mocoso se las iba a pagar, y muy caro.

—¡Ey Kagami, nos vamos! —Le exige a unos metros de distancia.

El pelirrojo asiente separándose y despidiéndose de los dos hombres que tiene a los lados, corre hasta alcanzar a su amigo. Ambos salen hasta llegar al estacionamiento, suben al auto deportivo y es hasta entonces que rompen el silencio.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? Duraste muy poco

—No pude —responde sin mirar a su acompañante.

—¿No pudiste? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¡Que no pude ¿bien?! —Grita exasperado ocultando su rostro en el volante.

—¿No se te paro? Oh Dios Mío, ¿a Takao Gigoló Kazunari no se le paro?

—¡Yo no he dicho que no se me paro! Simplemente no pude. En cuanto vi que no era Shin-chan yo… m-me detuve —explica avergonzado. Nunca le ha pasado algo como eso y contar que por primera vez se ha detenido por culpa de un estudiante sin chiste… es como perder su virilidad —. No se sentía igual a como lo hago con Shin-chan

—Sigo estupefacto. Estas enamorado Takao —sonríe burlón.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí. Antes no te acostabas con una misma persona más de una vez, y ahora viene este chico y le buscas hasta por debajo de las piedras, y ahora te acuestas con un tipo buenísimo y te detienes porque según tú "No se siente igual a como lo haces con Shin-chan". Es más que obvio —explica con algo de burla.

—Yo… no estoy enamorado. Ta-tal vez porque Shin-chan siente algo por mí que se siente tan bien el sexo con él —se encoje en su asiento mirando el logotipo al centro del volante.

—Sí, puede ser. ¿Nos vamos? —Takao asiente antes de encender el motor del auto y arrancar.

Mañana sería otro día y podría ir a exigirle una explicación a Midorima por su trato tan frío y distante con él, no le importaba si quedaban en buenos términos o no, lo único que quiere es que le diga el motivo por el cual le evita.

.

.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? —Takao gira en su propio eje mostrando el conjunto negro con detalles en azul, el uniforme de Seirin.

—Woooh, Takao, ¿estás seguro de la edad que dices tener?

—Jajaja, claro idiota —ríe arrojándole una de las tantas pelucas esparcidas por la cama —; ¿por qué?

—Bueno, sinceramente sí pareces estudiante de preparatoria

Takao pone los ojos en blanco, se gira para quedar de frente al espejo y acomodar la peluca naranja con una pequeña coleta a lo alto, a Takao le encanta ser extravagante y si debía pasarse por un estudiante por nada del mundo abandonaría su estilo. Acomodando los últimos detalles se despide de Kagami y sale del departamento en dirección al instituto, la noche anterior había hecho un plan infalible para entrar de incognito a la preparatoria.

.

.

Takao pasa la reja sin problema alguno, agradecía tener aquel carisma característico de él. Al ingresar aún se encuentran alumnos vagando por los pasillos, haciendo una mueca se recarga en los casilleros al lado de una puesta, saca su celular para buscar el número de Midorima, y como si lo hubiese invocado le ve entrar por la puerta de doble hoja hecha con madera. Sonriendo con malicia se cruza de brazos y hacerlo tropezar; éxito, logra que Midorima trastabille y suelte el libro que lo mantiene tan absorto.

—Tsk, maldición —Takao sonríe y se inclina para juntar el libro.

—Lo siento mucho, no me he fijado; Shin-chan

Midorima levanta la mirada sorprendido encontrando los ojos azulinos de Kazunari.

—T-t-t-t-t-ttú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Tartamudea levantándose de golpe.

—Quería verte, ¿acaso no puedo?

—Maldita sea, ¿estás consciente de que me puedes meter en un problema?

—Mo~ Shin-chan, hace más de dos semanas que no nos vemos ¿ y es así como me recibes? —Hace un mohín cruzándose de brazos.

Midorima entorna los ojos, Takao es y siempre será un imprudente, aunque aún no puede creerse que esté ahí, frente a él, con ese cabello extravagante.

—Takao, ¿te teñiste el cabello?

—No, no. Es una peluca —levanta un poco el resorte que sostiene los cabellos —. Oi Shin-chan, ¿y si me das un beso? —Se insinúa rodeando el cuello de Midorima; sin duda quería alejar a Takao pero… a la vez, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas impulsarse hacia adelante y unir sus labios.

—¿Muchachos? —Ambos se separan de golpe, maldición era uno de los profesores —. Ustedes deberían estar en clase, hace veinte minutos que la campana ha sonado —nervioso Midorima revisa su reloj, era verdad, maldice, recibía otra llamada de atención por parte de la escuela y sus padres lo mandarían a estudiar a la Antártida.

—¡L-lo sentimos mucho, no se volverá a repetir! —Tomando a Takao se la muñeca prácticamente huyen hasta llegar al salón de clases. Midorima toca la puerta y espera a que el profesor le permita abrirla —. Dis-disculpe profesor, ¿puedo entrar?

—Es tarde Shintaro-kun —el hombre se acerca al escritorio observando la hoja sobre esté. Midorima dirige la mirada hacia Kise quien le mira extrañado, hace un gesto con los ojos que su rubio amigo no entiende —. Muy bien, adelante. Espero no se vuelva a repetir —Midorima hace una reverencia antes de entrar.

—¡Buen día! —Saluda Takao enérgico entrando segundos después de Midorima sorprendiendo a Kise quien golpea el hombro de su amigo para observar cómo simplemente niega con la cabeza.

—Buen…día. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, soy primo de Shin-chan. Midorima Kotaro —el nombrado se golpea la frente con la mano, Takao lo meterá en uno grande —. Vine como de intercambio, espero no le moleste.

—¿Intercambio? El director no mencionó nada.

—Lo que pasa es que sólo será por hoy. Estoy pensando en cambiar de escuela, a una menos… pretenciosa —sonríe jugando con uno de los mechones de la peluca en un acto inocente.

—¿De qué escuela vienes?

—Rakuzan —responde sin siquiera pensarlo, todos exclaman sorprendidos y hasta se puede ver cómo al profesor le han comenzado a temblar las piernas.

Sin duda alguna Takao no es tan idiota como aparenta pues el profesor le ha ofrecido su silla tras el escritorio mientras tiembla con nerviosismo, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Rakuzan es una de las escuelas privadas más costosas e imponentes de todo el distrito. Kazunari ha jugado muy bien sus cartas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubran, aunque Midorima reza para que no lo hagan.


	21. El Nuevo Estudiante

A la hora del almuerzo Takao sigue a Midorima como un pato recién salido del huevo, Kise aún sin creérselo también les sigue y no solo está de ese modo porque esté en el instituto sino que la mentira ha continuado sin problema, profesor tras profesor le cede su asiento a la simple mención de 'Rakuzan'; sin duda podría ser un gran actor.

—¡Hola, hola! —Saluda agitando una de sus manos mientras la otra se encuentra tras su espalda en una imagen de colegiala.

—Hola… chico nuevo. Vaya, tienes la misma voz chillona e insoportable de Takao —bufa Aomine recibiendo en su regazo a un silencioso Kise.

—Soy Takao —anuncia tomando asiento al lado de Midorima.

—Que molestia. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? No hay en el mundo alguien tan molesto y escandaloso como tú.

—¡¿Qué?! Oye tú enano…

—Todo el instituto ha estado hablando de ti Takao –kun

—¿A sí? —Sonríe victorioso, ese no era el plan pero a él le fascinaba la atención extra.

—Sí. Hablan de un nuevo estudiante que viene de Rakuzan

—Ne Akachin, ¿esa no es la preparatoria a la que ibas a entrar? —Pregunta Murasakibara con un bocado de bollo dulce en su boca.

—Así es. Por favor Atsushi, no hables con la boca llena de comida

—¿Y por qué no entraste Akashicchi?

—¿No es obvio? El muy cursi no nos quería dejar. Owwws —Kise le sigue el juego.

—Piensen lo que quieran —desvía la mirada sin atisbo de emoción, aunque un pequeñísimo sonrojo se asome en sus pómulos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestiona Aomine mordiendo el palillo de una brocheta.

—Bueno, si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña

—Idiota, lo has dicho al revés —gruñe Midorima tomando una verdura con los palillos.

—Al menos me entendieron ¿no? —Se encoje de hombros robando una bolita de queso a Shintaro —. Como Shin-chan me ha estado evitando he decidido venir a exigir una explicación —aclara tomando esta vez una mini zanahoria.

Todos, excepto Midorima, comienzan a hablar animadamente, casi se puede escuchar la voz de Kise y Takao por todo el instituto y es que su tono de voz es tan elevado que Aomine debe taparse de vez en vez las orejas. Harto ya de excluirse voluntariamente y de que Takao no le preste ni un mínimo de atención se levanta molesto, caminando con pisadas fuertes de vuelta al edificio. Todos le miran partir sorprendidos, nunca se han visto ese tipo de rabietas infantiles en Midorima y el que lo haya hecho tan de repente ha sorprendido a sus compañeros.

Suspirando Takao se pone de pie, debía de aclarar las cosas y aunque le gustara estar en aquel lugar como un "estudiante" normal la mentira no duraría mucho, y lo sabía.

.

.

Midorima suspira revolviendo el arroz con las bolitas de queso, no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto… bueno, la verdad es que sí lo sabe y el no sentirse correspondido le revuelve el estómago, de verdad que Takao le gustaba, incluso puede decir que le ama pero esté no da señal de sentimiento alguno más que el de deseo.

—Eso ha sido muy grosero de tu parte —Midorima desvía la mirada 'indignado' —. Shin-chan, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me evitas de esa manera? Oye si hice algo malo sin querer discúlpame, aunque yo siento que no he cometido algo que te ofenda —ambos se quedan en silencio, no podía decirle que estaba castigado, bueno… más de lo que estaba a principio.

Dirigiendo la mirada al frente se encuentra con los ojos rasgados de Takao los cuales se ven preocupados, ahora que lo observa bien se da cuenta de que ha estado distante con él, desde el incidente de la mañana que no se ha acercado a él o lo ha tocado por 'accidente'; se ve tan inalcanzable, como cuando no le conocía y solo le observaba desde la enorme e infinita multitud.

—Lo siento yo… —corta su propio palabrerío, no encontraba las frases indicadas porque sinceramente no sabe qué decirle —. Ta-tal vez… quieras terminar con lo nuestro y buscarte a alguien más… 'maduro' e… 'independiente' —carraspea acomodándose los lentes —. Yo… perdón no he querido alejarte sólo… —se cubre la cabeza recargando los codos en el pupitre y gruñendo, de verdad que no quería decirlo.

—Shin-chan, no le des más vueltas a esto y dime tus razones —su voz se nota tan seria que parece la de alguien de su edad y no la de un niño de diez años.

—De…de nuevo estoy… castigado y… más tiempo del acordado. Ahora puedes reírte y decir que verdaderamente estás saliendo con un moco… —sorpresivamente Takao le ha tomado del rostro, estampando sus labios con los contrarios.

—Eres un bobo Shin-chan. Así me atraes, niñato que vive con sus padres —sonríe regalándole un beso esquimal.

Shintaro suspira aliviado, creía que se lo tomaría a mal pero verlo ahí frente a él sonriéndole conciliador mientras peina sus cabellos hacia atrás es… parece irreal; agradecía la poca madurez de Takao por perdonarle con facilidad.

—Disculpen —escucha un carraspeo; se separan encontrando a Kise y a dos chicas totalmente sonrojadas con teléfono en mano —, esta escena es privada así que les agradecería mucho salir de aquí —susurra algo que la pareja no alcanza a escuchar y las chicas se van con rapidez.

—Espera… ¡los celulares! ¡Ellas tomaron evidencia,, si eso llega a las manos de mis padres estaré castigado de por vida! —Se exalta abandonando la silla, casi tirándola.

—Tranquilo Midorimacchi, les dije que podían conservar las fotos siempre y cuando no las compartan. Ahora sí que hablarán de ustedes

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Takao con un brillo de emoción en los ojos

—Por los pasillos se rumora que el chico de Rakuzan no es primo de Midorimacchi sino su novio. Wow, cuánta razón tienen —se burla.

—N-no somos novios —murmura avergonzado.

—¡¿Escuchaste eso Shin-chan?! ¡Somos famosos! —Chilla encantado abrazando el cuello de Midorima

—Takao por favor no hagas esto. Es una falta de respeto hacia el castigo de mis padres

—Shin-chan no se van a enterar —sonríe lascivo antes de jalar a Shintaro hacia sí para 'besarlo a la fuerza'.

—Es mejor que dejen sus muestras de amor para después. Las clases están a punto de comenzar~ —canturrea dirigiéndose a su pupitre.

Takao sonríe y besa los labios de Midorima una vez más antes de dirigirse hacia el escritorio y sentarse, subiendo los pies al mueble de madera.

Los alumnos van entrando y el profesor de Historia se suma a los timados por Takao con su mentira y carisma. Aún faltaban unas cuantas clases para que la jornada escolar acabase, un poco más y no importará que lo descubran, siempre y cuando no tomen venganza con Midorima.


	22. Día Libre

La hora de salida llega, Takao sale y espera a Shintaro para tomarle de la mano y así salir juntos del edificio. Midorima puede sentir quemar las miradas en su espalda y los susurros taladrando sus oídos, aquello le iba a perseguir hasta sus últimos días en el instituto.

Al salir a la acera Kise abraza fuertemente a Aomine y le besa, casi devorándole, de uno a uno van llegando los demás quedándose a platicar hasta que el padre de Shintaro llega y esté se va; Takao siente un vacio en cuanto le suela la mano aunque aún no se haya ido. Suspirando se da media vuelta, ya no tenía más qué hacer ahí.

—¡Ey, Takaocchi! ¿A dónde vas? —Como respuesta recibe un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa

—Tal vez a casa a ver unas películas

—¿Y si vienes con nosotros? Hoy es día de ir a Maji Burger y a jugar un partido de baloncesto, como Midorima se ha ido nos falta uno —propone Aomine rodeando los hombros de Kise

—Está bien, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer —colocando las manos en su nuca comienza a caminar, siendo dirigido por los estudiantes.

Era alucinante caminar por las calles de Japón sin ser rodeado por paparazis y fans enloquecidas, ahora es un 'estudiante' más que va con sus amigos a divertirse; ojalá pudiera volver a aquellos días en los que no era un famoso de talla mundial que no puede salir a cualquier lugar por miedo a ser reconocido, pero la pasión por la música es tan grande que se olvida de aquellos pensamientos.

La primera parada es la cancha pública de baloncesto, su equipo es conformado por Murasakibara, Aomine y obviamente él, mientras en el otro se encuentran Kuroko, Akashi y Kise; el 'partido' comienza, las primeras cinco canastas se las lleva Aomine, con aquello recuerda vagamente su tiempo en secundaria, cuando jugaba baloncesto en el club, le gustaba, de verdad, pero en el segundo año decidió cambiar de club, ahí fue donde conoció a Miyaji y a Otsubo, al entrar a la preparatoria Kagami se le unió; entusiasta y apasionado.

—¡Wohoooo! —Aomine celebra saltando a la espalda de Takao, friccionando su dedo del medio contra la cabeza del azabache

—¡Ouch, ouch!

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Quiero la revancha!

—Aquí vienen —Akashi pone los ojos en blanco antes de caminar en dirección a la banca donde están sus cosas —. Ey gato, es mejor que te pongas la peluca —le lanza la mata de cabellos naranja, Takao obedece pues un grupo de estudiantes pasa al lado de la cancha.

—¡Vamos Aominecchi, un uno a uno!

—Akachin, ¿volverán a jugar? —Akashi se encoje de hombros tomando de su botella con agua. Murasakibara coloca su cabeza en las piernas de Akashi mientras mordisquea una paleta larga multicolor.

Aomine y Kise comienzan a jugar, el uno a uno es tan divertido que Takao grita y apoya a su amigo rubio quien aunque se vea molesto y cansado su novio le hace reír tomándole por sorpresa de la cintura y elevándolo al aire.

Después de que Kise perdiera los nueve uno a uno todos se dirigen a un 'árcade', han cambiado de planes por Takao quien sólo quiere divertirse en aquel 'día libre', los chicos son fantásticos, aunque le siga faltando Midorima.

—¡Anda Aominecchi una más! —Chilla jalando el uniforme de su novio

—¡Por Dios Kise, ya te has gastado casi todo mi dinero!

—Pe-pero… —hace un puchero poniendo ojos de gato bebé.

Takao sonríe bebiendo del refresco helado, él junto con los demás se encuentra sentado en una mesa comiendo nachos y papas fritas. Kuroko se ve más aislado de lo normal, tan callado y en su propio mundo que parece que no se encuentra ahí, bebiendo de su malteada de vainilla. Al unírseles la pareja la diversión comienza pues Kise cuenta chistes tan malos que les hacen reír.

—A Kami-chan le hubiera encantado estar aquí — suspira mirando el mensaje que le ha llegado, cortesía de su amigo pelirrojo

—¿No puede venir?

—Nop. Está arreglando preparativos para nuestro próximo video —explica Takao tomando una alita con bbq —. Le pregunté que si terminaría pronto pero ha dicho que no —se encoje de hombros para finalizar la explicación.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Kurokocchi está aquí y no se fue con su novio —se burla recostándose en el hombro de su pareja

—Kagami-kun no es mi novio

—¡Pero le gustas! Es obvio

—Y a Kurochin le gusta Kagami. Lo he visto mirarlo como Se-chin mira a Mine-chin —el acusado se sonroja por las burlas que Takao y Kise le hacen, aunque el rubio este igual de rojo por las palabras utilizadas por Murasakibara. Takao prometía salir más seguido con los amigos de Midorima.

.

…

.

El castigo de Midorima había sido ya levantado pero poco se podían ver por culpa de los estudios, poco faltaba para el examen de la universidad y para entrar a la carrera de medicina en Tokio no era sacar cualquier puntaje. Takao le extraña, ni los ensayos ni las entrevistas lo hacen olvidar, necesitaba de sus besos, de sus caricias y si no conseguía aquello de verdad que se volvería loco.

—¡Agh! ¡Estoy harto, me largo! —Grita Takao lanzando la revista al suelo —. Iré con Shin-chan y le violaré, ¡quiera o no!

—Creí que ese era el chiste de la violación —opina Aomine con una tutsi pop en la boca

—¡Aominecchi no te muevas! —Chilla Kise con el pinta uñas en la mano.

Los tres han hecho un tipo pijamada en el departamento de Takao para 'reforzar lazos', el trió con coletas altas, camisas holgadas y las uñas pintadas de pies y manos.

—¡Maldita sea ya te dije que no quiero que me pintes!

—Pero te ves tan masculino Aominecchi —hace picheros y sus mejores ojos de cordero degollado. Bufando Aomine se deja hacer, desviando la mirada a donde está Takao rebuscando en su armario.

—¿De verdad irás con Midorima? Si apareces de sorpresa podría golpearte

—No lo creo, su amor es mucho como para hacer eso

—¿Sus padres te conocen Takaocchi?

—Si~, soy el vocalista de la banda favorita de su hijo, Shin-chan me lo dijo —sonríe a su reflejo, se ha puesto la misma peluca naranja de la última vez, en está ocasión amarrando un pañuelo color rosa con estampado de conejos, su vestuario consta de una camisa amarilla y un suéter de lana rosa, unos pantalones cafés y las zapatilla negras —. Bueno muchachos yo me retiro, pueden tener sexo donde quieran, tengo lubricante y condones en la cómoda de mi habitación. Están en su casa~ —les manda un beso soplado acomodando su bolso; cierra la puerta dejando a dos divertidos y sonrojados estudiantes.

—Y, ¿ahora qué?

—Bueno… hay que seguir la recomendación y la amabilidad de Takao, ¿no crees?

—A-ah, A-Aominecchi, estas muy cerca ¿n-no lo crees?

—Vamos a divertirnos Kise~ —canturrea en su oído mordisqueándolo.

—A-Aomi… ah, ah —jadea al sentir la mano del moreno apretar su entrepierna —. N-no po… ah, podemos. Aa…Aominecchi

—Anda Kise, Takao nos ha dado permiso de utilizar su departamento como se nos dé la gana, cambiar de aire nos hace bien, ¿no lo crees? ¿O no recuerdas cuando lo hicimos por primera vez en tu casa? Lo hicimos cuatro veces y estuviste muy enérgico.

—A-Aominecchi, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas

—Hagámoslo en la alfombra, Kise —canturrea mordiendo su cuello, si no paraba a Aomine, después ya no lo podría hacer.

.

.

Takao toca un par de veces el timbre, quería poner su dedo en el botón para que no dejara de sonar, pero debía comportarse, no quería causarles una mala impresión a sus suegros. Al escuchar los pasos dentro de casa pone la mejor sonrisa que tiene, su arma infalible. La puerta es abierta por una mujer castaña y ojos verdes; los mismos de Shintaro.

—Buenas noches señora Midorima —saluda agrandando el gesto en sus labios

—Oh, buenas noches, ¿buscas a alguien?

—Sí, a Shin-chan

—¿Shin-chan?

—Quedamos de vernos esta noche; creo que se le olvido mencionarlo —ríe cubriéndose los labios de forma adorable

—Eso parece. Discúlpalo, ha estado estresado por lo del examen de la universidad, tú debes de saberlo ¿verdad?

—Claro, es tan pesado. Pero todo sea por nuestro futuro —la madre de Shintaro sonríe como dándole la razón.

—Puedes subir a su habitación, está subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, tercera puerta —Takao agradece.

Sube los escalones siguiendo el camino que le han indicado hasta estar frente a la puerta entreabierta; extrañado empuja un poco escuchando su voz en una canción. Sonríe. Shintaro sigue con aquel fanatismo aún estando a tan poco de cumplir su mayoría de edad.

—Shi…

—Ah~ —curioso por aquel sonido asoma la cabeza, la pantalla de la computadora muestra uno de sus vídeos musicales, uno donde muestra su torso, amarrado de brazos con cadenas mientras le arrojan agua —. Ta-Takaoh, mgh —Shintaro está sentado frente al escritorio, con el rostro recostado en la madera mientras se puede ver cómo uno de sus brazos se mueve sospechosamente. Sonriendo con malicia entra sigiloso cual gato hasta posarse tras Shintaro, asoma la vista hasta poder ver el miembro goteante de Shintaro siendo acariciado por su mano izquierda. Con mucho cuidado cuela la propia hasta tocar la cabeza de su pene —. Ah~, Ta-Takao

Su autoestima sube cinco escalones más, ser la fantasía sexual de alguien es tan placentero y halagador que no puede evitar sentirse importante. Apresando el miembro de Shintaro le ayuda a masturbarse a su ritmo, puede sentir los espasmos y escuchar los gemidos reprimidos; el cuerpo del menor es tan lascivo que no puede evitar besar su nuca y apegar más su pecho a aquella ancha espalda.

—Maldición… Ta-Takao —gruñe retorciéndose pues está a punto de terminar; aquello se sentía diferente a otras veces y no podía descifrar por qué, siempre lo ha hecho de aquella manera y el pacer es un poco menos que el de ahora, ¿por qué?

—Shin-chan —aquello es el detonante para su orgasmo, con un gemido reprimido deja salir su semilla, se contrae una última vez antes de soltar su miembro; la canción anterior ha terminado y comenzado otra, recuperando el aliento se sienta correctamente para tomar un par de pañuelos, mira su mano extrañado, ha salido menos —. Mira que fantasear conmigo de esa manera tan descarada teniendo al Takao de carne y hueso

—T-tú-tú… ¡Tú idiota ¿qué haces aquí?!

—¿No puedo visitar a mi novio? —Pregunta lamiendo su ano para quitar el semen que aún no se ha limpiado.

—Idiota, aquí están mis padres, no seas imprudente —regaña acercándose al moreno para limpiar la sustancia, se sonroja al darse cuenta del porque aquello se sentía tan diferente a las otras.

—Vi a tu mamá, creo que le he caído bien —sonríe triunfante

—Kotaro le cayó bien. Ella odia a Takao —le informa tirando el pañuelo en el cesto de basura.

—¿Ah? ¿Odiarme? Pe-pero si ni siquiera me conoce

—Cree que eras una mala influencia —se encoje de hombros. Takao bufa y se cruza de brazos, no le gustaba saber que a alguien no le caía bien —. Tiene razón, ¿cierto? —Besa la frente de su visitante, él también le ha extrañado, tanto que ha recurrido a la forma más vergonzosa de saciar su deseo.

—Shin-chan ya no quiero estar lejos de ti, te necesito, me voy a volver loco si seguimos así —lloriquea abrazándose al cuello de Shintaro para poder alcanzar sus labios.

—Sólo un poco más, aguanta ¿sí? Después de esto estaré contigo todas mis vacaciones

—¿Lo prometes? —Hace un puchero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos

—Te lo juro —sonriendo se vuelven a besar, Takao jala poco a poco a Shintaro hasta que ambos quedan recostados en la cama.

* * *

 _NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hello~ its yo~ después de veinte años aparezco de nuevo ¡YEI! Como me ha estado yendo mal en la vida quiero ver si actualizando se va mi mala suerte. Espero que sí porque poco falta para que me tire de un puente. He adelantado un montón la historia (obvio en mi cuaderno porque si no hace mucho que hubiese actualizado). ¡Me siento tan orgullosa de mí! :,D Espero poder terminarlo pronto y de buen modo, quiero un final bien homo._

 _Como saben, espero que les haya gustado la actu, si es así voten y dejen un bonito comentario, perdón por no responderlos pero sin duda los leo. Veré si está vez si les respondo :.C Me siento mal no haciéndolo. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN fin. *BESOS Y ABRAZOS MUY HOMOS* Los I Loveo (*3*)/"""_


	23. Shin-chan

La alarma suena, Shintaro se remueve, era extraño que no quisiera levantarse pero ese día en particular se siente tan cómodo que hasta abrir los ojos le resulta una acción titánica; la voz de su madre indicando que bajen a desayunar hace que abra los ojos extrañado. ¿Bajen? Suspirando recuerda quien se encuentra a su lado abrazándole de la cintura. Ayer por la noche han terminado dormidos al simple hecho de terminar el beso, no era muy tarde pero al parecer se encontraban muy cansados para pasar a algo más que aquel ósculo.

—Ey Takao, hora de levantarse —susurra con los labios pegados a su oreja, sus dientes ansiosos salen a morder aquella piel que cruje. El azabache se remueve con un gruñido, se siente cómodo, no quería levantarse y abandonar aquel calor tan reconfortante —. Takao, tengo qué ir a la escuela

—¡Shin-chaan! No quiero, hace rato que no dormía así. Cinco minutos más —se queja cubriéndose con la cobija hasta la cabeza

—Anda, no seas flojo —besa por sobre la frazada tanteando el cuerpo de Takao —. Iré a ducharme —menciona insinuante antes de levantarse y desaparecer tras la puerta

Takao se remueve un poco más antes de sentarse abruptamente sobre la cama; su mente suma sin mucho esfuerzo el dos más dos es cuatro como baño y ducha es Shintaro desnudo. Aventando las cobijas se levanta con rapidez sólo para estamparse de lleno contra la madera de la puerta. Se soba la nariz y la frente maldiciendo aquel objeto; toma el picaporte tratando de girarlo pero por más que lo intenta está no sede.

—¡Shin-chaan! ¡Abre la puerta! —Golpea la hoja con el puño dando saltitos —. ¡Shin-chan!... ¡Shin-chan!... ¡Shiiin-chaaan!

—Takao, no seas escandaloso —chista abriendo un poco, las gotas de agua se sostienen de su cabello, algunas dejándose caer al vacío.

—Necesito hacer pipi —bailotea angustiado —. Déjame entrar por favor —Shintaro bufa abriendo por completo. Takao sonríe con picardía, entra como ventarrón sacándose la ropa durante el trayecto.

Relamiéndose los labios corre la puerta de la regadera encontrando la ancha y fornida espalda de Midorima, con sigilo entra rodeando la cintura del menor. Con un sobresalto trata de zafarse del agarre.

—Ta-Takao —su voz sale aguda por la sorpresa —. Déjate de juegos o llegaré tarde

—Pero Shin-chan, vine hasta aquí para recuperar el tiempo perdido —hace un puchero recargando su frente en el torso musculoso no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de besarle —. Me tienes muy abandonado Shin-chan, y por lo que vi ayer al parecer tú también me extrañas —sus manos descienden hasta la pelvis de Shintaro, sus dedos se mueven en busca de aquel pedazo de carne que ansia tener dentro de él; gime mordiéndose los labios empujando su cadera para restregarse en las nalgas de Shintaro.

Midorima cierra los ojos posando las palmas de sus manos en las baldosas drías y mojadas, gime ante la piel que le toca, si continuaban con aquello no podría llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Ah, ¿pero a quien le importa la maldita escuela cuando tienes al guapísimo Takao Kazunari restregándose contra ti casi rogando por sexo? Nada era mejor que eso, ni su inmaculada asistencia perfecta que le han respetado aún haber faltado una vez y atrasarse otras cuantas. Poseído por el demonio de la lujuria se gira, toma a Takao de las muñecas para empujarlo hasta estamparlo contra la pared contraria, ahí comienza a devorarle los labios moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, chocando sus dientes y mordiendo, las piernas de Takao apresan las caderas de Midorima, provocando roces entre sus miembros.

—Maldita sea Takao —gruñe en la boca contraria restregando sus narices. El mencionado sonríe, al fin…

—¡Shintaro si no bajan en este instante yo subiré por ustedes! —Grita furiosa la mamá de Shintaro

—Maldición —gruñe resignado dejando a Takao en el piso —. Debemos bajar —ordena Midorima saliendo de la ducha. Takao frunce el ceño haciendo un mini berrinche. Pero conseguiría tener seco, lo juraba o si no desintegraría la banda, de verdad que lo haría.

.

.

Al bajar Takao sonríe lo mejor que puede acomodando la peluca, se dirige a la cocina encontrando a la señora Midorima preparar algo frente a la estufa. Shintaro se acerca para besarle la coronilla y observar la comida.

—Tu padre y tu hermana ya están sentados a la mesa —avisa pasándole una canasta repleta de panes

—¿Mi padre?

—Llegó en la madrugada —se vira para continuar su labor.

Shintaro traga grueso, maldición, su padre. Con un 'vamos' le indica a Takao que le siga hasta entrar en otra habitación donde la protagonista es una mesa larga de ochos sillas, dos de ellas ya son ocupadas por un hombre mayor y una pequeña niña.

—Buen día —saluda Shintaro colocando la canasta sobre la mesa y tomando asientos al lado de la niña.

El hombre levanta la mirada del periódico respondiendo el saludo pero deteniéndose en Takao.

—¡Hola! —Sonríe como él solo sabe hacerlo —. Soy Hanamiya Kotaro, amigo de su hijo —se acerca con la mano extendida, el señor Midorima se la estrecha.

—Mucho gusto

—Espero no causar ningún inconveniente —cierra los ojos de forma adorable. Toma asiento frente a Shintaro dejando la silla a su izquierda libre. El silencio se instala en la sala, a lo lejos se puede escuchar el juguetear de los utensilios de cocina junto con el remover del periódico.

Se sentía incomodo pues podía apreciar una mirada penetrante que le eriza la piel del cuello, aquellos ojos turquesa le analizan tenebrosamente, debía romper el silencio a se volvería loco.

—Su casa es muy bonita señor Midorima

—Gracias —le responde cortante

—Am, ¿usted es medico? Digo, de algún lado Shin-chan debió agarrar el gusto —siente un puntapié en la espinilla, estira su brazo para sobarse el lugar dañado; ceñudo mira a Shintaro, en sus ojos puede leer advertencia pero no sabe qué significa.

—¿Shin-chan?

—Nos vamos —Shintaro se levanta caminando en dirección a la puerta

—Oh. Am, fue un placer conocerle señor Midorima —toma la mano del hombre sin consideración, estrechándolas y corriendo tras Shintaro.

No comprendía aquello, ¿por qué ha huido de pronto? ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? Colgándose el bolso sale disparado a la calle donde apenas y puede notar la ancha espalda de Shintaro. Se echa a correr llamándole a todo pulmón con la intención de detenerlo, pero no funciona.

—Oye. ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando Shin-chan! —Estira su mano tomando el brazo del menor —. ¿Qué te sucede?

—No debiste hacerlo

—¿Hacer el qué? No entiendo —ladea la cabeza, de verdad que no sabía de lo que el otro hablaba

—Venir a mi casa sin consultármelo. Ha sido imprudente y muy estúpido. ¿En qué pensabas? —Aunque trata de no alzar la voz se le ha salido

—¿Qué? Yo sólo quería verte. No tienes qué tratarme de esta manera —indignado se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño

—¡Claro que tengo! ¡Además decirme _'Shin-chan'_ ha sido verdaderamente idiota! —Ladra gesticulando con sus manos —. ¡¿Acaso no piensas?! ¿Sabes lo que ha pensado mi padre? —Los ojos de Takao se empañan, nunca le han gritado de aquella manera, nunca le han insultado por algo que ha creído que está bien, pero ahí estaba, aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar.

—Y-yo solo trataba de ser amable y… —hipea y sorbe su nariz —; ya te dije que sólo quería verte. Pero tranquilo. No te voy a molestar más —secando las pocas lágrimas se da media vuelta, tan molesto que hace puños sus manos, enterrando las uñas en sus palmas y dejando sus nudillos sin color.


End file.
